Captaincy
by Tsuru Maiden
Summary: When an unplanned shogi match with the baseball team captain leads to an unlikely friendship, Inoue Amaya wonders if she can finally learn how to be a noteworthy captain; by studying the best example possible - Yuuki Tetsuya. Yuuki x Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: So I should probably be focusing on my other uncompleted stories but my brain decided that nope, you will become enchanted with Diamond no Ace and obsess over its characters. So here this story is. I find it sad that DoA isn't as popular as Kuroko no Basuke, because I think it's an amazing sports anime in its own right too (so many feels ahrjfbajsbdj why can't there be a third season ;-;).**

 **Honestly, Yuuki Tetsuya is one of my favourite characters in the entire series. He's an inspirational hard-worker and I find him amazing. He reminds me a lot of Kasamatsu from KnB despite their differing personalities, or maybe I'm just biased towards diligent and spiky-haired captains who only cry when their teammates aren't really looking ;-;. Note that the story takes place around the start of the series, and that my knowledge of how japanese schools work is fairly limited, so I apologise in advance for any inconsistencies! Do leave a review and thank you!**

* * *

Amaya runs her fingers across the edge of the shogi board. She rather misses playing shogi. But as a third year who is the Captain of the female Karate Team, it is no longer a luxury she has the time to afford. Additionally, there is no one quite willing to play with her, especially when she has the tendency to take extremely long to make a single move.

"Inoue?" Amaya turns around when she hears her last name being called. The classroom was empty when she walked in, and lunch break isn't due to end for at least another twenty five minutes. Who can it be?

"Y– Yuuki-san?" Upon coming face to face with Yuuki Tetsuya, Amaya can't help stammering in surprise. Did the shogi board belong to him? She'd only entered the classroom upon seeing it set on a table. Amaya didn't expect it to be the classroom of Seidou's Baseball Team Captain. In fact, she wasn't even aware that he played shogi. "Ah, that is... How do you know my name?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Tetsu face is a stoic mask as usual, but surprisingly, there is nothing hostile about his demeanor. In fact, he merely seems puzzled by her presence. "You're the Captain of the Karate Team."

"Fair point." But being Captain of the female Karate Team feels tantamount to nothing in Seidou. The position seemed to come with little recognition and a mountain of paperwork and responsibilities. They have only won a handful of competitions so far, and Seidou's excellence in baseball only seems to diminish its presence even more.

"What are you doing here?" Amaya is amazed that Yuuki isn't showing signs of impatience. Yet.

"I- I saw the shogi board and got drawn in. Sorry," Amaya offers an embarrassed smile, preparing to back away. She's not good at dealing with people - much less when it is a stranger whose expression is as unchanging as the amount of responsibilities and tasks she is assigned on a daily basis. "I didn't mean to bother."

"Play a game with me." With that, Yuuki seats himself behind the desk. When Amaya stares at him speechlessly, the look in his eyes indicates that he's expecting her to take sit the desk in front ot him.

"You start." Well, it's not like she can contest that when he's said it so seriously. Still, Amaya's heart thrums with the excitement of being able to play a shogi again, despite the rather bizarre circumstances that led to the chance.

She runs through some possible strategies before edging one of her pawns forward. Arms crossed, Yuuki glares at the shogi board for a few minutes before moving it. Amaya counters quickly, not wanting yet another person to complain about the time she takes to make a move. Yet as the game progresses (albeit at a slow pace, as Yuuki takes increasingly long pauses to plan what to do next), Amaya realises she might actually be having fun.

* * *

When Yuuki finally lifts his shogi piece in the air to make a move, the bell rings, signaling the end of their break. Amaya blinks in surprise. How did the time pass so quickly? What a pity, she couldn't enjoy a full game of shogi after all. But she'd been able to get the feel of a match again. Amaya supposes that will do.

"Thank you for entertaining me, Yuuki-san." Even though he took a painstaking amount of time to make a single move (something she realised she has been forcing her companions to experience back when she used to play shogi frequently), it was nice of him to offer to play.

"No, thank _you_." His expression has yet to change, but the way the corners of his mouth have lifted up just the slightest seems to imply that he is pleased. "We will pick up from where we left off tomorrow."

Tomorrow? Is he expecting her to return again? Amaya mentally consults her schedule. Ah, she was planning on settling some paperwork during the break tomorrow.

But when Amaya looks at Yuuki's steely eyes and calm face, she hesitates. Instead of giving him a polite refusal, the words - "I'll be here again tomorrow" - leave her mouth before she even has time to think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Dear Rosa . Carmesi (I'm sry I have no idea why your name disappears if I don't put spaces in between), thank you so much for taking the time to follow the story, and to all those who have taken the effort to give my story a try, thank you so much too!**

* * *

It becomes an eccentric and unusual ritual. Amaya will stop by the neighboring classroom with a sandwich in hand, and proceed to play a shogi match with Yuuki. Or rather, she'll sit down in front of him, move a piece and proceed to eat her lunch while he spends a good ten minutes or so contemplating his next move. The most number of moves they have made so far is five, ending with - as usual - Yuuki's turn.

But as much as some of her friends (what is left of them, anyway) have chided her for wasting her time, Amaya doesn't mind. Because for some reason, sitting down and nibbling on her sandwich while watching Yuuki's serious eyes rove the shogi board is surprisingly calming.

(... Even if he does take a little long to execute a move.)

* * *

Amaya sighs as she fills in yet another sheet of paperwork, whilst her classmates mill about the classroom after lessons have ended. Since the karate team lacked a manager, all forms of administrative work fell in her, the captain's hands. Still, the mountain load of paperwork the teacher-in-charge, Hamada-sensei, has set her is ridiculous. Amaya half-wonders if it's some kind of silent revenge for launching a request to hire a bus and visit another school's karate competition last week - an attempt which had only spiraled into a tedious lecture about "financial limitations", "funding issues" and "lack of notable achievements thus far".

Amaya sulks gloomily at the last phrase. It's basically the politest way to tell her that the team is not performing wel, though she cannot exactly contest that claim when they have yet to reach any remarkable milestones so far. They are not exactly incompetent, to say. They are simply average - the kind of team that would make it to the semi-finals at best. But while that is enough to satisfy certain of her peers, it has never boded well with Amaya.

More, she wants to be able to achieve much _more_.

But Amaya has kept those thoughts to herself. She will only be deemed overly ambitious if she were to let the team in on her insights, after all. Ignoring that rather depressing train of thought, Amaya sighs and cracks her sore neck. She consults her schedule again whilst struggling to tame a yawn. Paperwork and training schedules were usually completed during her lunch breaks. But ever since she started playing shogi with Yuuki, she has switched to staying up to finish the administrative details after homework.

Amaya shakes her head to fight the waves of tiredness hitting her. The lack of sleep was starting to take a toll. Amaya yawns once more, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. The words she have meticulously written down on paper start to blur. Just ten, or maybe five minutes of rest. She'd be fully rejuvenated by then. Silently, Amaya rests her cheek on the crook of her elbow and closes her eyes.

* * *

"I thought the teacher was never going to let us off..." Isashiki mutters in relief as he marches down the corridor with Yuuki. "Oh? There's someone still in class."

At his friend's voice, Yuuki turns his head to spare a glance at whoever Isashiki is referring to. Most School Club activities were beginning soon. Why would there still be a person mingling in the classrooms? Unexpectedly, he pauses in surprise at the sight of that familiar auburn hair.

"Oh? Ain't that the girl who keeps playing shogi with you? Maybe your moves finally put her to sleep!" Isashiki comments cheerfully - still unable to get over the fact that someone (a fairly cute girl, to the boot) has been willingly playing shogi with Yuuki for the past few days. _Willingly_.

"Yea. Go on without me. I'll wake her up." Isashiki looks at Yuuki, mildly taken aback. Although it has been established that the two of them have become shogi partners, they still don't seem all that close. But then and again, Yuuki is probably far too responsible to let a friend or acquaintance be late for club practice. Either way, Isashiki shrugs and leaves.

As Yuuki approaches the table, he notices the large notebook Amaya is currently resting her elbows on. The words _'Complete paperwork during lunch break'_ have been sprawled in red ink. But the words _'lunch break'_ have been subsequently crossed out twice and replaced with the timeframe _'after school'_.

Yuuki frowns. He was not aware that Amaya had duties during lunch break. Has she been intentionally sacrificing her breaks just to play shogi with him? Why would she even do that?

"Inoue... Inoue?" Turning his attention to the more pressing matter at hand, Yuuki taps the girl's elbow repeatedly, urging her to wake up. When she only stirs slightly, he sighs. Drastic measures will have to be taken.

"Inoue," he moves on to brush away the hair that is framing her face more insistently. Upon doing so, Yuuki realises that Amaya looks unusually calm in her sleep. The usual crease he sees on her forehead seems to have faded a little.

But when that does not work either, Yuuki sighs again. Amaya is evidently not waking up from her slumber. A part of him feels a twinge of guilt as he raises his fist - especially when her sleep-deprived state seems to be an indirect consequence of their recent shogi matches.

However, Yuuki steels his resolve with the reminder that compared to being forcefully awoken, missing club practice would be even worse for Amaya - especially when she is the captain of the team. Hence, with the usual force he musters when batting, Yuuki bends slightly over the sleeping girl and slams his fist down on the table.

* * *

"WAH–" Amaya releases a half-shriek when a sudden earthquake jolts her out from her dreams. She is on her feet so fast that her forehead collides with something hard. Utterly disoriented and in pain, Amaya blinks a few times before she realises that currently, there is a person standing in front of her rubbing his chin.

Her eyes widen in muted horror when she realises that person is Yuuki Tetsuya.

 _What I collided into... Was his chin?_ Amaya pales several shades at the realisation that she has injured the baseball team's captain. Can he still bat with a sore chin? Wait, more than that, what is he doing here? Doesn't he have practice–

Amaya freezes when the word 'practice' enters her mind. She'd fallen so deeply asleep that she has completely lost track of time. Sparing a quick glance at the clock, Amaya winces. Ten minutes before practice starts. She'll have to change at record-breaking pace and rush to the training room to make it in time.

Still, why was Yuuki here? As Amaya stuffs her belongings into her bag haphazardly, she suddenly recalls the presence of the baseball captain - which has slipped her mind at lightning pace in a moment of disorder and chaos. Turning around, Amaya stiffens at the familiar steely gaze.

"You were asleep, so I woke you up. You have practice to attend, don't you?" Surprisingly, instead of sounding irritated, Yuuki is as calm as ever - despite the fact that he is still rubbing his (undoubtedly sore) chin. "You better hurry. The captain can't be late."

Coming from anyone else, the words would have sounded patronising. But from Yuuki, they sound almost sympathetic. As if he can empathise with the high standards the captain has to set for the team.

"I... Ah... Thank you!" Amaya dips her head into a formal bow, heat spreading across her face rapidly. Did he notice how uncouth she had looked when she was asleep? Was she drooling? But there's no time to worry about that now. Grabbing her bag and speeding out of the room, Amaya skids to a stop at the door to shout a few more words of farewell - "I'm sorry about your chin!"

She proceeds to dash across the corridor at breakneck pace, praying hard that the teacher-in-charge will be slightly late today. In her hurry, Amaya does not notice what might have been a slight smile on Yuuki's face, as his eyes trail her progress across the school in mild amusement.

* * *

 _(Later)_

* * *

"Inoue-san? Your forehead looks red. Did something happen to you?"

"... In a manner of speaking, I suppose."

* * *

"Oi Tetsu, why are you icing your chin? Did you get into a fight or something?"

"... It's nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Amaya lingers outside the classroom, cradling two boxes of soba in her hands. Her heart is beating fast. She'd manage to make it to practice on time yesterday - thank the lucky heavens. But the memory of what happened before she woke up keeps replaying in her mind. Amaya's face flushes again when she remembers how Yuuki had to wake her so forcefully. He probably thinks she's a failure of a captain now. And after she hit his chin (albeit purely on accident), he also probably doesn't want to see her again.

Yet, when lunch break rolls by, Amaya still finds herself standing outside his classroom with two lunch boxes in her hands; as if food would be good enough an apology for the inconvenience Yuuki has gone through for her. Taking a deep breath, she enters, ignoring some curious looks thrown her way when she approaches the captain.

"Y– Yuuki-san?" Amaya tries to still her heart when her voice catches his attention. "This... Is to make up for yesterday." She places the first lunch box down on his table. "Not only did I force you through such an inconvenience when you had to wake me - I also hit your chin too." Amaya feels another wave of embarrassment at the memory of the last line. Her forehead actually still hurts a little today.

"It doesn't matter." Surprisingly, Yuuki doesn't sound very curt. In fact, if Amaya didn't know better, she'd say he's actually amused by the whole scenario. "You must have been very tired."

Amaya exhales a breath she didn't realise she had been holding. She is a little torn between relief that Yuuki does not appear to be angry, and embarrassment that her strong tendency to overwork has not gone unnoticed again. But before she can enjoy her sense of relief any further, Yuuki has a question.

"Why did you choose to play shogi with me these few days? Based on the notebook on your table yesterday, it seemed like you had other things to do during lunch breaks."

Amaya's eyes widen in surprise. He... actually noticed. Yuuki's tone doesn't exactly sound disapproving, although Amaya is sure that that is how he feels inwardly now. After all, she has failed to complete the paperwork assigned to her when she actually did have the time to - electing, instead, to indulge in leisurely games with a schoolmate she has only recently come to know. Which has led to Yuuki's first-hand witness of Amaya's disgraceful tardiness yesterday.

"It was probably irresponsible for me..." Amaya gives a wan smile and tightens her fists by her sides. "Stress has been piling up these days, with paperwork and exams. Yet when I was playing shogi with Yuuki-san, I felt relaxed. I felt peaceful, and the weight on my shoulders seemed to lighten for some reason. I haven't had the time to play shogi for really long... So when you wanted a game with me, I couldn't help accepting."Amaya rubs the tip of her nose, half-embarrassed at what she has blurted out in a moment of uninhibited honesty.

"Plus, it was really nice of you to offer. I guess that's why I came back every day. I'm sorry, Yuuki-san. I've probably troubled you a lot. I'll be going." Just as Amaya turns to leave, something stops her. Turning around, she's left in wordless puzzlement when she realises Yuuki has just grabbed her hand.

"You don't need to go yet. Have lunch with me." Yuuki gestures towards the lunch box Amaya is still holding in her other hand. When he reaches for the one she has made for him, Amaya wonders where his own bento is (something that had only entered her mind when she spent all morning second-guessing her plan earlier). But given how Yuuki opens the lunch box without reservation, she thinks that maybe he forgot to bring it with him today.

"Soba." Again, he looks happy about the choice of food and Amaya heaves another sigh of relief. They settle into an unexpectedly comfortable silence as they dig into their food simultaneously. But five minutes later, Yuuki has finished the entire contents of the lunch box with a satisfied smile on his face, while Amaya is still barely halfway through her serving. Her jaw drops in comical surprise at the sight of the now empty lunch box on the desk. Yuuki promptly pulls out another box from his bag. His own bento, Amaya presumes. She watches in a stunned silence as Yuuki starts digging through it as well at a steady pace. How is it possible for him to eat so much? Not to mention the fact that his eating speed is the direct opposite of his shogi playing too...

"... You don't have to stop playing shogi with me... Unless you want to. I've actually enjoyed your company for the past few days too." The moment he finishes eating, Yuuki delivers those words with his usual composure, as if he has not just completely demolished two servings of food at a ridiculously fast pace. Amaya blinks in response as she looks up from her own meal. Is that... Is that actually a smile on Yuuki's face?

"But you don't have to come every day if you're busy. You can just drop by when you're free. You evidently haven't been taking enough breaks, and a captain needs rest. How else are you going to lead the team?" Now. Now, Amaya is certain that it is a smile. A small one - but a smile, regardless. Amaya sighs once more as she presses her fingers to her temple. She feels like she has misjudged Yuuki Tetsuya completely. She had expected him to be more patronising and disapproving - due to the sole reason that he is in a much more prestigious leadership position compared to her.

 _Really_ , Amaya chides herself. She should have known better than to view Yuuki in such a narrow light. He is Seidou's baseball team captain, after all. That feat should already say something about his characteristics. Yet at the same time, Amaya feels her respect for the captain grow even more. He'd gone out of his way to help her, and even offered her some words of advice.

"... Thanks, Yuuki-san." That is when Amaya decides she can officially call Yuuki Tetsuya a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: I'm honestly surprised that people are bothering to follow and favourite this story, since Daiya no A isn't exactly a popular anime in my country. But they have made my day, and I thank my lovely readers so, so much.**

 **LuxKlara: Thank you so much for taking the time to drop a review and your kind words of praise! I like to develop relationships as friendships first before they turn into something more, though I hope that it does not make the pace of my story to slow. I hope my further chapters don't disappoint you, and thank you again! Your review really and truly brightened my day.**

 **On a side note, I didn't intend to introduce Isashiki at first, but he's one of my other favourite characters (and his hobby is reading shojo manga LOL), and I think he can really add to the dynamic between Yuuki and Amaya. Either way, do drop a review if you're up to it and thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Oi, Tetsu, do you still have that book I lent you?" Isashiki strolls towards the table where Amaya and Yuuki are currently engaging in another shogi match. He thinks he is starting to understand why the girl is Yuuki's shogi partner. It only takes a few seconds of observation to realise how long she, too, takes to make a move.

Given the intense way in which both of them are staring at the the shogi board now with their arms crosses, Isashiki can't even tell whose turn it is supposed to be. _It was Tetsu's turn at their previous match_ , he recalls. _So... Nah, it's probably still Tetsu's turn now._

"It's in my bag," Yuuki answers without breaking eye contact. Finally, he lifts up one of the shogi pieces and moves it after a few seconds of silent deliberation. Yuuki then proceeds to cross his arms again as it becomes Amaya's turn to appraise the board.

 _Really, they might as well be having a staring competition..._ Isashiki snorts as he helps himself to Yuuki's bag. He extracts the book out as discretely as possible, but it is unfortunate that Amaya chooses to look up at that moment. She eyes the bright pink cover of the book he's holding - which is completed with a twin-tailed girl winking in an overly childish fashion - and stares at Isashiki quietly.

"I– This– It's not mine...!" Isashiki flushes a bright red as he tries to scour his mind for excuses. But Amaya has already turned her attention back to the shogi match, though there is very evidently a grin on her face.

"It's okay, Yuuki-san already told me about your hobby." She looks like she's trying her best not to laugh as she moves one of her pawns forward. Isashiki pales at her calm words. He can feel his image as a strong baseball member crumbling into pieces.

"Tetsu, how could you?!"

"Hm? How could I what?"

Watching Yuuki's utter cluelessness in regards to Isashiki's frustration is enough to cause Amaya to burst into laughter. The vice-captain's face is tinted an evident pink - almost as if to match the cover of the book he is currently holding. It is relatively uncharacteristic of her - enough for Isashiki and Yuuki to drop their (moderately one-sided) banter to stare at her.

"You laughed."

"Eh?" Amaya finally regains some of her composure upon hearing Yuuki's comment.

"It's the first time you laughed." Amaya blinks. She hadn't realised how amused she'd been until Yuuki had pointed it out. For some reason, seeing his eyes soften at the sudden break in her usually levelheaded composure makes Amaya a little embarrassed. Her cheeks heat up a little.

"Y– yea. I haven't had a reason to laugh for a long time, I suppose..." Amaya's eyes darken a little as she briefly glances up at the book in Isashiki's hands. The illustration of that twin-tailed character; the contrasting but friendly dynamic between Yuuki and Isashiki; a reason to laugh. All of this is starting to stir up some memories...

* * *

 _"This is really confusing..." A dark-haired girl in pigtails squeaks as she fumbles with the white belt around her waist. Perspiration beads on her forehead as she steals glances at the clock. It's five minutes to practice - but Suzune is still stuck in the washroom with her karate uniform and an untied belt in her hands._

 _As much as she struggles to, Suzune still can't recall how to tie her belt correctly. The seniors have taught the newcomers once during their first introductory practice. But in the midst of being overwhelmed, the lesson had left little impression on Suzune. The steps to tying her belt are still unfamiliar and more than a little fuzzy to her._

 _"I'm going to be late..." Suzune is near tears as she grips the white belt in her hands. Then the door opens, and in walks a girl with auburn hair and a karate uniform. The brown belt around her waist denoting her seniority, Suzune assumes that she is probably a third-year. The senior quietly walks pass her to wash her hands at the sink._

 _Suzune looks down at her belt and presses herself closer to the wall in an attempt to avoid eye contact. If she lets the senior know about her incompetency, the latter might assume she wasn't paying attention during the first lesson. Suzune pales; she might even get booted out of the club!_

 _Her thoughts spiral further and further into desolation, and in her nervousness and despair, Suzune starts to regret her decision to breach her comfort zone and enter the karate club._

* * *

 _There are a few minutes to go before karate practice starts. Amaya makes her way to the washroom, her heart beating fast in excitement. Having taken karate since middle school, she is rather eager to gauge how she will fare in a completely new environment._

 _Lost in her thoughts, Amaya does not expect anyone to be in the washroom. Most of the karate members are already waiting in the dojo. Yet there is a girl in pigtails standing near the sinks, dressed in a karate uniform._

 _Amaya blinks in surprise. The girl looks vaguely familiar. And given how she also looks close to crying as she tightens her grip on the white belt in her hands, Amaya can easily guess that she is part of the new first-years as well. This assumption is palpably reinforced by how clueless she looks as she attempts to tie her belt once more before giving up with a defeated sigh._

 _"Ano... do you need help?" Amaya finally offers. The girl is starting to look increasingly devastated as she stares at her feet blankly. Amaya has never been good with communicating with people. Her serious nature and devotion to karate seems to rebuff any forms of friendship; forming an invisible barrier she has constantly tried in vain to breach._

 _The girl looks utterly bemused by her words, and for a second, Amaya regrets asking. She does not want to be deemed nosy and interfering by someone her age again. But then, as the meaning of her offer sinks in, the girl's expression brightens so swiftly that Amaya is quite taken aback._

 _"Yes, please! I'm sorry, but I just can't remember how to do this..." Her voice drops into a quiet mumble and the light in her eyes dim. Amaya hesitates, afraid that she will burst into tears. She eventually settles for a half-nod in response and moves to wrap the belt around her waist._

 _"It's okay. I couldn't tie my belt when I first started either." Amaya briefly recalls how frustrated she had been when she first learnt how to tie her belt in the dojo. It had prompted her to practice doing so every night afterwards. "It just takes practice."_

 _"I understand." The girl nods heavily to show her assent. Amaya is relieved that she has somehow managed to ease her worries. "I'm Matsumoto Suzune, by the way! What's your name?"_

 _"Inoue Amaya."_

 _"Okay," The girl nods excitedly. "Thank you so much for your help, Inoue-senpai!"_

 _... Senpai? Amaya blinks. Why is Suzune calling her that when they're both first years? Amaya wants to correct her immediately, but Suzune glances at the clock and her eyes widen. "We're gonna be late! Let's go, Senpai!" And she dashes out of the washroom, towing Amaya by her hand._

 _"Er... Matsumoto-san?" Amaya has to struggle to keep up. "I'm actually the same age as you."_

 _"EH?" Suzune screeches to a halt in front of the dojo, her eyes saucer-wide with surprise. "You mean you're not a senior?" She stares at the brown belt around Amaya's waist, and the latter realises the assumption she had made._

 _"Ah, no... this is from middle school..." Amaya fingers her brown belt, a little embarrassed. This is not the first time someone has assumed her to be older than she actually is because of her belt colour. Though for some reason or other, that assumption is always followed by the misplaced belief that she is snobbish and not worth making friends with._

 _When Suzune finally falls silent as she processes the truth, a part of Amaya is starting to regret letting her know. Their interaction is the closest semblance to a friendship she has experienced since coming to Seidou._

 _"That's great! Can I call you Amaya-chan then? We're the same age after all!" Amaya stares at Suzune wordlessly. Instead of being rebuffed by the truth, the latter actually seems even more delighted now that she has learnt that they are the same age._

 _"And don't bother with calling me Matsumoto, just call me Suzune instead," Suzune is rambling even as they both enter the dojo and seat themselves with the other first-years._

 _"But... Why?" Amaya is starting to feel overwhelmed by Suzune's enthusiasm. At the very least, she is quite puzzled by why the girl wants to be called more familiarly when they have only just met._

 _"Huh?" Now it's Suzune turn to look confused. "Because we're friends."_

 _Friends. Amaya's eyes widen at the word. It is luxury she has never had the chance to enjoy back in middle school. Is that... It is possible for that to change now? Looking at Suzune's cheerful beam, Amaya finds that hesitation fading. She can't help but laugh, even though it draws some puzzled and disapproving gazes from a few nearby seniors._

 _"Okay, Suzune-chan."_

* * *

It's time for practice again. Amaya paces around the dojo to check on her juniors' progress. The new batch is fairly talented, though many of them are obviously struggling with the physical strength required. Still, Amaya has high hopes for them. She can see all of them working hard as she takes a sweeping gaze across the dojo room.

Upon doing so, however, Amaya catches sight of a junior practicing her _kata_. It's Ayano, the only blue belt member in her batch. But she is giving a rather poor performance now. Her body is too tensed, and her movements are not strong enough.

A few other juniors are eyeing her in mild revulsion with sneers on their faces. Amaya can make out a few sneers regarding Ayano's competency being made. And judging by how Ayano's face flushes bright red, Amaya has no doubt that the younger girl can hear every word being said too.

"If you have time to be chit-chatting, you guys should practice your _kumite_. You still flinch every time the opponent goes for a strike.' These words, along with the fierce glare Amaya is wearing, is enough to cause the group of juniors to dissipate within seconds. Ayano gives a shaky sigh of relief, though she tenses rather notably when Amaya turns her attention to her.

"Relax," Amaya cautions as she places a hand on Ayano's shoulder. "You can't hit well if you're perpetually tensed. You need to be able to control your strength and maintain your speed throughout your kata."

As she continues giving out instructions, Amaya sees a slim girl with dark hair tied into two long pigtails walking past. She calls out to her instinctively.

"Suzune, can you help Ayano with–"

"Sorry, Inoue-chan, I'm busy." Suzune turns around to spare Amaya an apologetic smile, before disappearing to the other end of the dojo swiftly.

Amaya remains silent as she watches Suzune leave – even when Ayano peers up at her in a mixture of curiosity and cautiousness. Sometimes, she still forgets that she's no longer as close to Suzune as she used to be.

"Ah well, too bad," Amaya clicks her tongue in mock-exasperation - a habit she has adopted to appear friendly despite being authoritative. "Suzune isn't available. Looks like you'll be stuck with me instead, Ayano-chan." While her words draw a grin from Ayano, who eagerly assumes her previous stance, Amaya's eyes darken at the memory of Suzune's earlier response.

Sometimes, she feels–, no, things were _definitely_ much simpler before she became the captain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: I'm sorry if the number of flashbacks in the story seems boring, but I find them essential to paving the path Amaya has taken to reach her position as captain. Also, I think it more reasonable to develop Amaya as a character on her own before I pair her more with Yuuki (but fret not, many YuukiOC moments will come soon). Thank you to those kind souls who have given the story a try, and do drop a review if possible. Thanks again for reading!**

* * *

The _competition has ended about an hour ago. Realising that her parents are probably too busy to come pick her up or even ask about how she has fared, Amaya sighs tiredly and heads for the school gate. Her performance in karate has improved so far. Having been the only second-year to make it to the finals this time round, Amaya is pleased at her performance. Unfortunately, victory has ultimately still eluded her, though it simply reinforces her determination to do better and win as a third-year next year._

 _Unfortunately, her seniors cannot do the same. Amaya feels a pang of nostalgia as she stops to stare at dojo on her way out of the school. She knows she will miss the dependable presence of the seniors during training. The competition had been the third-years' last as part of Seidou's karate team. And none of them have won anything. The only person who came close was the captain, Sayuri. But quite disappointingly, it ended up amounting to nothing when the scores were tallied._

 _Surprisingly, none of the seniors had cried over the results, though Amaya suspects that a few came close. Sayuri had maintained her usual cheeriness. Besides a single comment - "Ah, I was so close..." - the captain didn't appear to register much of her loss, much to Amaya's surprise. Maybe someone that bubbly and light-hearted simply weren't affected by sadness–_

 _Suddenly, Amaya hears a noise from the dojo. Her face pales when she hears it again. After much deliberation and internal debate, Amaya cracks the door open uneasily. Is someone (or something, she considers with a gulp) inside? When she finally catches sight of a figure huddled in the corner, Amaya's first thought is to turn around and run. But when her eyes have adjusted to the darkness, Amaya realises that the seated figure is Sayuri. The sight before her eyes is such a blinding contrast to the captain's usually bright disposition that Amaya thinks she must have made a mistake somehow._

 _Sayuri is hugging her knees, her body trembling with sobs. Heavy tears fall down her face as she grits her teeth in a vain attempt to silence herself. Eventually, Sayuri abandons that effort. She starts crying in earnest, and the melancholic sobs echo in the dojo. It sounds unbearably frustrated and empty. Frozen at her spot by the door, Amaya realises that this, is the depth of her senior's disappointment. Her last year of karate in Seidou had concluded without a victory._

 _Noiselessly, Amaya slides the door close. Somewhere in her heart, she wonders if she will ever manage to be as strong a captain as the person crying inside the dojo right now._

* * *

 _"I can't believe Sayuri-senpai lost the match..."_

 _"Yea. She was our captain and best bet..."_

 _"Too bad we couldn't win even after so much hard work..."_

 _Despite all the murmurs surrounding her, Sayuri continues practicing her moves with the same precision as usual. Once again, none of Seidou's karate members have managed to win anything. Sayuri had come the closest - scraping through the finals but still falling short of victory._

 _Amaya glances at Sayuri as she stretches. The captain looks calm; a stark contrast to the broken individual Amaya recalls seeing yesterday. Even when the competition results were revealed back then, Sayuri had still maintained her composure impressively. Amaya can't help but wonder how her senior is capable of hiding all shreds of weakness behind such a cheerful personality. It must have taken a ridiculous amount of strength to conceal her disappointment and pain._

 _"I wonder who Sayuri-senpai will pick to be the new captain..." Suzune thinks aloud as she falls into their usual routine of cool-down stretches. Beside her, Amaya grunts in pain as she tries to force her legs into a split. She glances at Suzune briefly, but only ends up hesitating and looking away._

* * *

" _Go home without me today, Suzune-chan. I need to stay behind to settle some things." The request earns Amaya a rather quizzical look from Suzune, who acquiesces only when the former refuses to elaborate._

 _Amaya feels a little guilty as she watches Suzune's receding back. She has not informed the latter of her decision to volunteer as the captain of the karate team yet - largely due to her fear that she will be rejected after all. And the fact that even her best friend will point out that she will never be a captain good enough to measure up to Sayuri. Trying to quell her nervousness, Amaya takes a deep breath and heads off to the designated classroom to meet Sayuri._

* * *

 _"You've gotten yourself a rather troublesome position, Maya-chan~" Sayuri slaps a hand on Amaya's shoulder exuberantly, oblivious to how her junior stiffens in pain at the excessively forceful contact. "Are you sure you won't regret this?" Sayuri has been running through the members' names for about a week now - trying to gauge who would best succeed her position as the Karate Team Captain._

 _To this date, Inoue Amaya is the only one to have volunteered for the position. Though Sayuri is still wondering whether it is done out of ignorance or bravery._

 _"I may regret it." Ah, is she trying to back out now? But when Sayuri tilts her head to get a better look of Amaya, the latter holds onto her gaze firmly. No... with eyes like that, 'giving up' probably doesn't exist in her dictionary._

 _"But even if I do, I won't quit. I want to do my best and help the team become champions."_

 _Sayuri pauses. Those determined words are not exactly unheard of. Amaya's thoughts are the exact same as hers' when she first became the captain. And while Sayuri knows that Amaya is completely serious about it, most juniors are simply not fully aware of the immense workload and expectations that come with the position of captaincy._

 _Sayuri certainly didn't when she was told to be the Karate Team captain last year. It had taken her a good deal of stumbling before she could finally stand her ground and establish herself as a figure of authority in the club. In the end, despite her countless doubts and worries, she had never regretted being the captain - not even for a moment. But no matter how good the memories have been, the path as a captain is stnot easy. Sayuri wants Amaya to fully understand that before she makes her final decision._

 _"The captain has to be a superwoman. She has to encourage the team. She has to lead the team. She can't ask for help. She has to be strong. Because if the captain is ever weak, it will reflect badly on the team. So, tell me honestly now, Maya-chan. Do you still want to be the captain after hearing all this?"_

 _Amaya hesitates for a split second._

 _"Yes, I do."_

 _Sayuri smiles. She knows she will be leaving the team in safe hands._

* * *

"What made you want to be the captain?"

That question has been weighting quite heavily on Amaya's mind for some time now. After a few glimpses of their training, it has soon become evident that Yuuki is an amazing baseball player. Not only is he batting as the cleanup; he's also the captain of the team. Amaya wonders just how Yuuki is able to juggle so many responsibilities and excel in each of them. If possible, she'd like to be as dependable as that too.

"I didn't. I was recommended by the seniors." Ah, of course. Someone as amazing as Yuuki wouldn't need to volunteer for the captain's position. He'd receive it based on glowing recommendations from his seniors.

Somehow, that tidbit of information leaves Amaya a little glum, if only because unlike him, she had volunteered for the position out of her own accord. That decision had caused Amaya the perpetual fear that she only got in simply because there was no one else willing to accept it. It has formed a large part of her insecurity as a captain for some time now.

"What about you?" Yuuki redirects the question back at her as he moves one of his pawns forward. Amaya frowns in concentration as she retaliates. There are several reasons for that.

"I wanted to challenge myself. I wanted to improve myself and lead the team to greater heights." She can't help a wry smile from forming on her face. "I haven't succeeded so far, but I'm still trying. Karate means a lot to me... So no matter what anyone says, I'm not going to give up. Not until I've done everything I can." Amaya does not realise how much she is rambling until she trails off and looks up.

Yuuki has turned his attention from the shogi board to her. Amaya feels her face heating up under the weight of his gaze, but she avoids looking away. As silly as those words may be, they are her exact thoughts, and Amaya intends to stick by them - even if they end up drawing disapproval from others.

"That sounds like a very good reason." Yuuki smiles and proceeds with the match. Those words are delivered as a passing comment in the middle of the match they are playing. Yet Amaya can't fight the large smile currently forming on her face.

"... Thanks, Yuuki-san..."

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"N– no! It's nothing!"


	6. Chapter 6

**rheascarlet: Thanks for taking the time to leave a review! I don't really mind the length of the reviews actually; I'm just really happy to know that people out there actually enjoy the story.**

 **I know I sound like a broken record, but thank you for reading once again!**

* * *

Yet another training session has come to an end. Despite being worn out and tired, Amaya does not change out of her uniform yet. She has a few moves she wants to practice still.

Contrary to her decision to stay back, several of the members have long gone home. Out of her peripheral vision, Amaya spies Suzne and a few others lingering around, though they are currently discussing a trip to the nearest convenience store to get some ice cream and have no intention of staying behind.

"Hey, do you wanna join us, Inoue?" With a start, Amaya realises that an invitation has been extended to her. It's a relatively unusual move, given how strained her relationship with the other third years have been as of the recent months superseding her promotion to captainship.

Amaya hesitates. As much as she wants to accept their offer, she has to clean and lock the dojo. Maybe she can hurry it and–

"Ah, but you'll be busy with duties again, won't you? What a pity."

Amaya almost blanches. Those words affect her a little more than she lets on; serving as yet another painful reminder that things aren't the same between her and her friends anymore. Months ago, Amaya would have taken their offer without so much as a backward glance. Now, even if their relationship is by no means hostile, it constantly feels like a wall is being drawn between them - a barrier that has formed a few months after she stepped up in her new role as the team captain.

Lingering in her position at the back of the group, Amaya realises that Suzune is staring at her. Though the moment she raises her head, the latter turns her gaze to the door rather impatiently. Amaya tries not to grimace at the stab of hurt in her gut as she recognises her friend's look of distaste.

"Bye, Inoue!"

They leave before Amaya can even formulate a reply.

* * *

Amaya trudges in the direction of her house, her limbs weary and aching. Training almost always left her barely able to move the next day. But this is a significant improvement compared to how she fared as a first year. Back then, Amaya had almost been late for school because her legs gave out and refused to cooperate (much to her eternal mortification).

Having developed the habit of staying back to tend to the dojo, Amaya is used to heading home alone. Though she wonders if she'll ever get used to the bitter taste of loneliness as she does so.

The street is even darker than usual - probably due to the fact that she had lingered later than normal today to practice her kicks. Visibility is further restricted by the pouring rain. Amaya sighs and rolls her aching shoulders back, silently thankful that she remembered to bring her umbrella.

At first glance, only the streetlights illuminate the dark street before her as she marches home with only the rhythmic beat of the raindrops breaking the silence. But when her eyes have finally adjusted to the lack of light, Amaya realises there's someone walking a slight distance in front of her.

It is only when the person passes by the next streetlight that Amaya manages to recognise him. It's Yuuki. He has his bag over his head as protection against the rain. But it is evidently doing a poor job - the bag is fairly damp by now and his uniform is starting to get soaked. Ignoring the familiar sear of pain in her aching legs, Amaya jogs forward and shoves the umbrella over his head.

"It wouldn't be good for the captain to catch a cold," she quips cheerfully, when Yuuki turns around to locate the source of his sudden respite from the rain. At the sight of Amaya, he relaxes slightly.

Granted, despite the lighthearted manner she told him those words, a small part of her still feels a little awkward as they walk home together. Despite being his shogi partner, Amaya does not think she knows enough about Yuuki for their relationship to transverse beyond that. Although she has gleaned relatively curious bits of information regarding the captain (like the fact that he seems to enjoy shojo manga - courtesy of Isashiki's collection and that his favourite food consists of soba and picked plum rice with green tea).

In the end, Amaya breaks the silence between them by asking Yuuki about baseball practice. She has stopped by to witness it a few times - with each experience leaving her just as impressed as the last. Even the members who are not in the first nor second string practice swinging daily. Regardless of their ability or talent, Amaya has to respect their diligence.

"It was hell." Coming from Yuuki Tetsuya, the guy who barely bats an eye when a ridiculous fastball comes straight at him and whose dictionary seems to lack the meaning of 'pain', Amaya does not doubt that description. But there is a tired smile on Yuuki's face, as if he does not mind the fact that baseball practice was horribly tiring. "But none of us gave up."

"You guys are all amazing." A few glimpses of their practice matches is enough to cement that thought. No matter what snide remarks people may have about Seidou's baseball team, there is one thing they cannot deny. Everyone on the team is hardworking. And the person Amaya is standing next to right now embodies that aspect completely. "Your coach must be really proud of all of you."

Yuuki's smile softens at the mention of the coach, and Amaya feels a fleeting stab of envy at how Coach Kataoka (who teaches her Modern Japanese) is such a respected and dependable figure for the baseball team. On the other hand, her own karate coach - while competent - lacked passion and drive to care about a team that is neither very talented nor accomplished.

"What about you? How was your practice?" Amaya is a little surprised that Yuuki has asked. But she cannot deny feeling pleased at his curiosity - even if it is one born largely out of obligation to mirror her interest.

"It was tiring, but it wasn't as bad as your training. We'll probably be going for a friendly competition soon." Despite the nervous thrum of her heart when she says this, Amaya is excited. Days of training, weeks of pain and months of devotion all boil down to that one match. That one competition. She is eager to test just how far she has progressed. "I can't wait."

"I wish you all the best," Yuuki whispers in reply. Amaya grins at those words. It is unusual for people to sound so sincere when talking to her. Usually, their words of encouragement are obligatory at best, and patronising at worst. But then and again, Amaya cannot imagine Yuuki faking anything for the sake of it.

"Thanks. Ah, you're having a scrimmage against another school too, aren't you?" Amaya has heard a few rumours floating around and occasional 'good lucks' delivered to the baseball member in her class, Miyauchi Kensuke. Yuuki nods, but Amaya does not miss the fire in his eyes as his mind diverts itself to the upcoming match. Amaya wonders if they are alike in their passion towards their respective club activities (though Yuuki is, of course, much more accomplished at his).

However, in spite of the similarity of their leadership positions, Yuuki is slow but steady in his work; which is a stark contrast to Amaya's hectic lifestyle. But despite - or maybe, because of - this juxtaposition, Amaya finds herself loosening up every time she talks to Yuuki. He offers her a comfort that her friends, who have only grown distant from her after her captaincy, are unable to provide.

"I wish you all the best too. But even without my regards, I'm sure all of you will trash the opposing team." The utter confidence in which she delivers those words draws an inquisitive gaze from Yuuki.

"You have a lot of faith in the team." There seems to be an an unspoken question behind his words - "Why?"

Amaya is starting to feel embarrassed about her outspoken deliverance. There is something about Yuuki that almost seems to trick her into voicing her thoughts without any inhibitions. But even so, Amaya refuses to take her words back. "A– All of you work so hard to make it to the first-string and stay there - especially the third years. That's why I don't doubt any of your abilities for a second." Yuuki does not reply, but Amaya catches a gratified smile as they pass by yet another streetlight.

Afterwards, they fall into a surprisingly comfortable conversation about club activities and school work. Maybe as a direct result, the journey home today feels surprisingly short. Amaya gives a start when she realises she's actually nearing her residence. What happened to the usual time she has to take to cover the long and dark road with her weary limbs?

"We've reached," Yuuki informs suddenly, indicating one of the houses they are nearing. It is about a stone's throw away from Amaya's own home. But as the two of them stop in front of his house and she bids him goodbye, Yuuki does not duck into the shelter of his house just yet.

"It's not safe for you to walk home this late," Yuuki cautions with a frown. "I can walk you back home."

Amaya feels touched at his offer. She knows that he still has batting practice to complete - something he mentioned on their way back - and that he is probably so tired that covering that extra distance to her house will only add onto that weariness. Yet, he is still willing to walk her home for her safety, something that, as the captain of the karate team, no one has actually bothered with before.

But while Amaya is touched at Yuuki's show of concern, she does not want to waste his time or energy. This draws a rueful shake of her head as she turns down his offer.

"Don't worry about me, Yuuki-kun. If anyone tries to touch me, I'll knock them out." To most people, her confident words probably sound like a lighthearted joke, though Amaya is genuinely earnest about that claim. Maybe Yuuki realises it - or he is simply too tired to argue - for he relents.

"I don't doubt that for a second. But please be careful still."

"I will. Thanks, Captain-san!" The last words are dealt in a teasing tone, as Amaya waves goodbye and carries on her journey home. But despite the heavy rain, and the fact that the streets are darker than usual, Amaya's heart feels inexplicably _warm_.


	7. Chapter 7

**rheascarlet: Thanks again for the review! Your assumption about Amaya's backstory is actually pretty accurate, though the issue will be explored more deeply in (probably) the next two chapters to save further confusion. I'm truly glad you have enjoyed the story and hope this chapter does not disappoint.**

 **To those who have favourited and followed the story, thank you for taking the time, and do drop a review if you have any feedback or questions (or anything you might want to see in this story in future chapters generally).**

* * *

"Dinner?" Amaya repeats, not entirely sure that she heard right. "You want me to make dinner for the baseball team?"

"Yes." In front of her, Fujiwara Takako nods firmly as she stares at the notebook in her hands. "I have to leave the school today for an errand, so I won't be able to do it. I trust the junior managers, but it might be a little taxing for them. An extra person, especially a senior, would really help. You're the only person I can trust, Inoue-chan, so please...?"

When she clasps her hands together and bows slightly, Amaya sighs. She's not all that close to Takako, but the latter is still a friend - after she had kindly lent Amaya an umbrella after school at one point in their second year in Seidou.

"... All right, I'll do it. When do you need it by?" When Takako finally straightens up slowly - an apologetic smile on her face - Amaya feels her heart sink. She has the inkling that she has just been roped into an uphill task.

"The team needs it by today."

* * *

"Maybe I should learn how to reject people..." Amaya mutters under her breath, spooning more rice into the mould. If she'd known what a tedious task this would be, she might have thought twice about accepting Takako's request. But then and again, after seeing how much Takako needed help, it's not like Amaya can turn her down either. Even if that means having to stay back on one of the only days she is allowed to go home early.

"Argh...!" Amaya sets the completed rice ball down with more force than necessary, before glancing gloomily at the paper Takako has issued her earlier. The team's preferences have been austerely penned down in neat and even handwriting.

 _Cheese - Isashiki-kun_

 _Cod roe - Kadota-kun_

 _Tuna mayonnaise - Kominato-kun_

.

.

.

"So much thought put into their food, huh..." Amaya monologues to herself, as she makes the rice balls according to the order of the list. When she reaches Yuuki's name, Amaya pauses. Bonito sounds like a surprising choice. She would have expected it to be related to one of his favourite foods - pickled plum. Amaya continues to spoon generous amounts of bonito into the rice anyway.

She finds herself growing closer to the baseball team captain in light of their almost daily shogi matches. Yuuki has been selfless in dispensing advice to help her as a captain and leader whenever she has queries, and that is something Amaya is boundlessly grateful for.

Walking home together is starting to become a habit as well, given the coincidence that they live in the same direction and the fact that their club activities have started to end around the same time. In the handful of times Amaya had ended training earlier than Yuuki, going back alone has left her feeling strangely empty.

Amaya can't help but smile at the memory of the stoic and serious captain. Yuuki is probably unaware of how much his actions have inspired and motivated her, but she is grateful regardless. For the time he has spent with her and allowed her reprieve from the stress and loneliness she constantly struggles with.

When Amaya is done with her share, she realises she's made twice as many bonito filling rice balls as she had for other fillings.

* * *

Amaya's initial intention had been to finish making the food and leave. But seeing the junior managers struggle to carry the large trays over to the field had sparked some sense of responsibility that demanded she aid them until the end of the day. Uneasy at intruding at first, Amaya finally manages to relax just a little when the junior managers thank her profusely for her help.

"Amazing, Inoue-senpai! How are you carrying that by yourself? When Amaya lifts up the hefty tray with little effort, Haruno's jaw drops quite literally.

"Inoue-senpai is the captain of the karate team. Of course she's strong!" Sachiko assures her brightly. Amaya grins at their enthusiasm. She wonders if she (and Suzune, she adds as a sober afterthought) were ever that bright-eyed and precocious at their age.

"Where's Fujiwara?" When the baseball members have fallen in to collect their food, Isashiki is the first to pose the question. Amaya is somewhat astounded that he would be the first to notice, but Takako _is_ a fellow third year after all. Although a part of Amaya would like to think that there is more riding behind his attention.

"Fujiwara-chan had an errand to run," Amaya explains. "I'm filling in for her today." Her words leave Isashiki looking mildly disgruntled, though it passes in a moment as he reaches for a rice ball.

The baseball members dig in, and as Haruno and the others watch them with delighted smiles, Amaya realises how fulfilling it must be for them to contribute to the baseball team in their own ways. Their help may not always be appreciated, but they still seem hell-bent on making the baseball members' lives as smooth as possible.

"Is it just my imagination? Or are there an awful lot of bonito rice balls today?" When one of the baseball team members - Ryousuke, the second baseman, Amaya recalls - voices this, she freezes. Having gotten lost in her thoughts when making the rice balls, it's true that she has ended up making a proportionately larger amount of bonito rice balls than planned. Though she had hoped that it would be left unnoticed, lest she be accused of being biased to Yuuki's tastes.

"Is that so?" On the other hand, Yuuki looks pleased at the outcome as he chews slowly. "I think it's good."

Amaya silently sighs in relief. No one would know anything. They weren't present when she was making the rice balls after all.

"Of course it's good," Ryousuke beams obnoxiously. Amaya feels her heart sink when he turns to glance at her with his usual smirk. "I'm sure _someone_ had a part to play in that."

* * *

"You have another match coming up, don't you?" This time, Amaya already knows the answer. She has been paying much more attention to Seidou's baseball after coming to know Yuuki. It has sparked enough of an interest for Amaya to research about the sport in order to better understand the strategies the baseball team implements. And it is through that reading that Amaya fully comprehends how skilled Yuuki is to be the fourth batter of the lineup.

Yuuki nods. He hadn't eaten as many rice balls as his appetite would usually call for. Amaya had felt slightly disappointed at first, convinced that Yuuki had been put off by the taste of her rice balls. But his decision to eat less than required to fill him up is a wise choice, given how he still has to practice more later and should hence avoid overeating.

"You seem to know a lot about baseball, Inoue." Instinctively, Amaya stiffens at the voice of Ryousuke. With his eternal smirk and confident stride, the relatively petite baseball player makes Amaya's hair stand. Even though they're about the same height, and he should be the least intimidating member of the team in terms of size.

"It interests me," Amaya mumbles, feeling a growing reluctance to continue talking. While she feels comfortable around Yuuki, the presence of any other baseball member makes her feel like an awkward outsider. Even now, Amaya has the impression that she has overstayed her welcome by hanging around practice despite having already finished the task Takako has set for her.

"Are you sure that baseball's the only thing you're interested in?" Amaya swears that Ryousuke's eyes are glinting at her with mischief and delight when he says that. While his rhetorical question draws a big blank in her mind at first, Ryousuke glances briefly at Yuuki, and the implication of his words fully sinks in. Turning red, Amaya nods as firmly as possible.

"There's nothing else I'm interested in."

"Oh? That's oddly _specific_." Amaya's face flushes an even brighter scarlet at Ryousuke's mocking tone of disbelief. Staring at the ground, she avoids looking in Yuuki's direction and wanders away - far too flustered to remain in his company. Although he appears to be quite oblivious to the secondary meaning in Ryousuke's words, Amaya has no doubt that her presence will only embarrass him more once he catches on.

"Your shogi partner is pretty interesting," Ryousuke quips as he watches Amaya leave. Having a new victim to tease is still as amusing as ever.

"Is that so?" Ryousuke turns to look at Yuuki, mentally noting down the small smile on his face with some interest.

* * *

At a loss on what to do as the baseball members continue their meal, Amaya wanders across the grounds aimlessly. It might be rude of her to leave now - she wants to at least help the managers with cleaning up. But the only person she is comfortable enough to talk to to pass the time is Yuuki, and that experience has already been thoroughly spoilt by Ryousuke.

Upon catching sight of a few baseball bats lying on the ground - a short distance away from where majority of the team is currently gathered, Amaya picks one up out of curiosity. She grips it with both hands and ponders over the sheer number of times Yuuki must have swung it for practice.

Suddenly, someone steps behind her. Amaya flinches, half-turning to see who it is that has creeped up on her. But Yuuki simply places his arms over hers' gently, ignoring the fact that the action is so sudden that it is startlingly similar to a back hug.

"Relax," he orders, the warmth of his breath causing Amaya to stiffen. She tries to release the tension in her body, wondering why her heart is hammering so fast against her chest. Has Yuuki's presence always felt like that? Why is it that today of all days, being around him makes her feel so nervous?

"Imagine the ball coming towards you. Slow it down in your mind. Imagine it coming closer - until it's within reach of your bat - and swing." At his last word, Yuuki moves his hands in the motion of swinging a bat. The sudden force almost causes Amaya to lose her grip on it.

"Now, you try." Yuuki removes his arms, and for a fleeting moment, Amaya's hands feel cold. Ignoring that foreign sensation, she swings the bat a few times as forcefully as she can manage. As Yuuki appraises her movements, Amaya privately thanks karate training for improving her arm muscles - especially since the bat is somewhat heavier than she initially envisioned.

When Yuuki tosses the first ball at her as part of pitching practice (something Amaya has ended up getting swept into despite her protests - not unlike the scenario of their first shogi match), Amaya swings the bat forward... only to cringe as it misses by a comically large margin. She risks a glance at Yuuki, but he does not seem to mind. He nods encouragingly, and Amaya steels her resolve to do better.

At the fourth ball, she succeeds in making flimsy contact, and by the seventh, her hit is enough to send the ball spiraling to the ground, much to her relief (it would be a grounder at best in an actual game, but Amaya is too relieved at being able to hit _something_ to care much).

"Looking good!" Kuramochi calls out with a shrill laugh when he sees them. Amaya feels her guard rising at the sight of another baseball member. "Tetsu-san, are you training your girlfriend to take over your position?"

Amaya feels her face heat up into a familiar crimson. What is it with Seidou's baseball team and their skewed misperceptions? "I– He's not– We're not–I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Oh?" Ryosuke saunters over, and Amaya senses her impending doom at the sight of the miniature pink-haired demon. Her fate is sealed. The troublesome members of the keystone combo will be the death of her. "Your face is really red, Inoue-chan."

"I- Argh, shut up!" Their laughter echoes in the night, and even Yuuki looks mildly amused. But while Amaya denies all the comments vehemently (given how Yuuki is surprisingly unperturbed by them; she feels as if she's doing the job for two), she finds that surprisingly, she no longer feels as awkward and isolated from the rest of the baseball team members as before.


	8. Chapter 8

Amaya struggles to place her palms fully on the ground with her feet drawn together side by side. She isn't a flexible person to begin with, and while she has managed to improve, Amaya is quite incapable of surpassing her limits without anyone around to physically push her past them. Sighing as she retracts herself from her position, Amaya gives a start when she hears the dojo door slide open.

"Y- Yuuki-san?" Amaya yelps, completely puzzled by his appearance in the dojo. Has baseball practice ended already? She must have lost track of time again. "What are you doing here?"

"I finished up a little earlier than expected today. So I came to check if you had ended yet," Yuuki explains, adjusting the strap of his bag as he stares at her. Amaya wonders why his admission - that he has waited to walk home with her - makes her feel so unexpectedly happy. But she isn't ready to leave yet; not with the current lack of progress with her flexibility. Suddenly, an idea enters her head.

"Sorry, Yuuki-san, can I trouble you a little?" Amaya gives an apologetic bow. She does not want to inconvenience Yuuki, but having not had a partner to aid her for some time now (due to the fact that she always ends up being the sole remaining person in the dojo), the baseball team captain is her only choice left. "I have to stretch my hamstrings, but I'm finding it a little difficult. I'll stretch my legs out and bend to reach my toes. Can you press down on my back to make sure I go down as far as possible?"

Yuuki nods as he places his bag on the floor, unperturbed by the sudden favour required of him. Amaya makes a mental note to treat him to a drink some time soon as she falls into her usual position. Once seated, Amaya straightens out her feet and takes a deep breath. Bending her body down as far as it can go, her outstretch fingers fumble to gain a decent grip on her toes. Her legs are already aching and screaming in protest.

"Like this?" Amaya feels Yuuki's palms on her back applying minimal force.

"You can... push down a bit harder," Amaya instructs through her haze of pain. She has always considered stretching a horribly painful and tedious process. But it is paramount to improvement in karate. As Yuuki follows her words, Amaya takes another deep breath and lowers her forehead to her knees. It is not a position she would have been able to achieve without the help of another person pushing her down - forcing her past her limits and pain.

When one minute is up, Yuuki retracts his arms and Amaya straightens up from her bent position. The back of her head collides lightly with his knees. Tilting her head up instinctively, she realises that Yuuki is now staring down at her. Their faces are inches apart. Amaya can see the cold steeliness in his eyes - and the yards of weariness within them.

Her mind goes blank.

"Are you all right?" Yuuki bends down slightly, his voice concerned. The move puts their faces at even closer proximity, and Amaya can feel her cheeks take on a familiar rosy hue.

"Y- yea..." Pulling her head down, Amaya hugs her knees to herself defensively. "Just tired. Sorry for taking up your time again, Yuuki-san. I'll go change now and we can leave." As she grabs her bag and races off to the washroom, Amaya wonders why her heart is still beating at such an uncomfortably fast pace.

* * *

Minutes later, when they're walking home together again, Amaya passes off her previous moment of discomfort as something born out of physical exhaustion and pain. Admonishing herself for having such strange thoughts, she does not notice Yuuki's curious gaze as he glances over at her.

"Do you always stay alone at the dojo?"

Amaya nods in an absent-minded manner. She briefly ponders about finding a better way to improve her stamina. Her capacity for training is still limited by how swiftly she gets tired from physical training.

"Where are your friends?"

Amaya stiffens at the mention of that word.

Friends. For a moment, Amaya's mind conjures the image of Suzune, but she pushes it away violently. That word feels foreign to Amaya. It's not that she doesn't have any friends, per say. It's just that she thinks she had a lot more of them preceding her captaincy.

"Is something wrong?" Yuuki's voice is tinged slightly with concern and Amaya forces her head back into the conversation.

"I do have friends." It just doesn't feel that way sometimes. "Why the sudden question, Yuuki-san? You don't have to worry about me–" Amaya sees Yuuki's expression and stops. The words die in her throat. Something in his eyes tells her that her pretense is useless; that he is well aware that she's trying to avoid the conversation.

Amaya gulps and drops the smile on her face. Her expression becomes mildly melancholic as she tells herself the truth again. The people by her side now may be called her friends, but they have never fulfilled the roles that followed. They are her companions by name and nothing more - polite, never hostile, but always indifferent.

"I didn't think you'd actually notice all of this..." Amaya admits as she tilts her face to the sky tiredly. "But sometimes, I feel like something went wrong somewhere down the line, after I became captain..."

* * *

 _("She has to encourage the team.")_

 _"The journey ahead will be painful. But giving up will be even more painful. So even if you falter and even if you fall, don't give up. Let's not have any regrets being in Seidou's karate team." Amaya is frozen with fear and terror as fifty pair of eyes staring right at her. But every part of her appearance - from her erect posture and calm visage - suggests a tranquility she does not actually feel._

 _As her peers and juniors nod with determined expressions on their faces, Amaya heaves a silent sigh of relief. She tries to catch Suzune's eye - certain that the latter can see through her confident facade - so they can share similar smiles of satisfaction. But Suzune stares straight ahead, and Amaya eventually drops the attempt as Hamada-sensei takes over the announcements._

* * *

 _("She has to lead the team.")_

 _"Just... A little more!" They're at the last lap of their run for warm-ups. Despite the fact that her thighs are currently searing with pain, Amaya starts to pick up her speed. "We're almost there, guys!" Despite their groans of despair, the rest of the team follow her example and sprint for the last half a meter. Secretly relieved that they have followed her lead, Amaya pretends she doesn't hear the title "slave-driver" being dropped around her. Even when it sounds suspiciously like it is coming from Suzune._

* * *

 _"Amaya-chan, are you all right? That looks like a lot of work." Her teammates are all concerned, and as much as Amaya wants to agree with them and bemoan her workload, Sayuri-senpai's words keep repeating themselves in her ears._

 _("She can't ask for help.")_

 _"Ah, this is nothing. Don't worry about me. I can handle it." Amaya smiles brightly, ignoring Suzune's faint looks of suspicion as the rest of her peers buy into her casual demeanor easily. Even so, Amaya ends up having to decline their invitation to go grab ice cream at the nearest convenience store. There is still a mountain load of work waiting at her desk, like a ten ton weight suspended over her head._

* * *

 _("She has to be strong.")_

 _Amaya darts back from her opponent's kick, which misses by a narrow margin. She grits her teeth in frustration. The match will be ending soon, but she's still two points behind._

 _("Because if the captain is ever weak, it will reflect badly on the team.")_

 _As the new captain, losing would form the impression that she was weak. That their team was weak._

 _So, pushing past her pain, Amaya launches one last kick. If she manages to score at least two points now, she'll at least be able to end the match with a draw._

 _Fortunately, Amaya is fast enough to catch her opponent off guard, and the kick connects seamlessly with her chin. The move earns her three points - enough to secure her a win as the timer draws to a close. Gathering her bearings, Amaya bows to her opponent and hurries back to her teammates. Her legs are shaking and her fingers tremble as they fumble to remove her protective gear. She'd never been this aggressive in her sparring (kumite) before._

 _However, no one comes to Amaya's aid even when she starts to look around for a first-aid kit. In fact, when she sets her eyes at her teammates, they actually look a little scared of her._

* * *

 _The competition draws to an end. They have managed to reach the semi-finals before losing, though no one seems to mind. It is the farthest most of them have advanced. Amaya would have liked to be able to clinch a position in the finals, but it is good progress for now. As everyone is dismissed after being debriefed, Amaya sits down on the bleachers. Her feet are sore, her legs are tired, and she is utterly exhausted from the strong facade she has religiously upheld for the entire day._

 _The stadium is empty. With a pang, Amaya realises that Suzune and the others have probably left early. They have been spending less and less time together in the recent weeks. Her increased workload has only limited the opportunities she has. When she thinks about it clearly, Amaya doesn't remember the last time she had a conversation with Suzune that didn't involve her spacing out or mentally running through a to-do list in her head._

 _Amaya stops by the washroom with the intention of washing her face before returning home. But just as she rests her hand on the door, she hears a familiar set of voices echoing out from the other side._

 _"Amaya was like a different person today, wasn't she? I've never seen her so aggressive and scary before..."_

 _"Don't you feel that she became a different person after becoming captain?"_

 _"She doesn't feel like a friend anymore..."_

 _"Maybe becoming captain got to her head or something. She stopped hanging out with us..."_

 _Amaya freezes. She wants to burst through the door and protest against their comments. But she can't. How can she admit that she actually heard them? What can she say to let them know it is not arrogance that is preventing her from seeking their help, but rather, her belief that a captain_ shouldn't _need to ask for help?_

 _"What do you think, Suzune?"_

 _Amaya's growing sense of dread ebbs slightly. Suzune would understand. They've been friends far too long for her to fall into that easy belief that she has gone snobbish now that she is the captain._

 _"I... don't know,"_

 _... What?_

 _"We haven't been talking as much these days. Amaya-chan has been really busy, after all..." Suzune's voice sounds unusually bitter._

 _"Just as I thought. She thinks she's too important for us now that she's captain."_

 _"Hey, didn't you want to be the captain too, Suzune? I guess Amaya stole that position from you, huh?"_

 _Amaya's eyes widen. Took the position from Suzune? What are they talking about? Since when was Suzune interested in being the captain?_

 _With a start, Amaya recalls how Suzune had said those words aloud - "I wonder who Sayuri-senpai will pick to be the new captain." If she had been more attentie back then... Would she have realised that those words were more nervous and pensive than thoughtful?_

 _Amaya lowers her head and bites her lip. She had failed to notice back then because she was too preoccupied with her own worries about volunteering for the role of captain. Amaya feels her stomach churn with guilt at having never shared her secret ambition with Suzune. Her best friend had only learnt it when the announcement came from the teacher the next day._

 _If only... If only she had confided in her. Amaya wonders if she had done that, would still be hearing all these words now?_

 _"Honestly, are you guys still friends, Suzune?"_

 _Amaya does not wait for the reply to those words. She is too afraid that a 'no' will follow. Turning around, she starts running in the direction of home, ignoring the fact that her legs have already tired themselves completely during the earlier competition._

 _The wind stings Amaya's eyes, and she tells herself it is discomfort that is making her tear up - not anything else._

* * *

 _Things feel awkward the next day, to say the least. Even without overhearing their conversation, it is evident that her peers are avoiding her as much as possible. So far, the only person who actually looked Amaya in the eye when speaking is Suzune. But even then, it feels rather forced and strained._

 _Amaya does not know what to do. Should she call them out on their judgements? Or wait for the matter to blow over? But as much as she wants to elect the former choice, it is not like she can change what her friends truly think of her. Plus, it is impossible to find a way to convey her words without coming off as petty. Just as Amaya is debating her next move, she sees Suzune nearby. Without thinking, or maybe simply out of habit, Amaya calls out to her._

 _"Su–"_

 _"What is it, Inoue-chan?"_

 _Amaya stops in her tracks._

 _Inoue-chan...? What happened to being called 'Amaya-chan' just yesterday? No matter how she sees it, it feels like a sign that Suzune is withdrawing their friendship._

 _Suzune is still smiling, as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened. But her eyes are polite and cold. For the first time since they have known each other, Amaya starts doubting the sincerity of that smile._

 _"... It's nothing."_

* * *

 _("The captain has to be a superwoman. She has to encourage the team. She has to lead the team. She can't ask for help. She has to be strong. Because if the captain is ever weak, it will reflect badly on the team.)_

 _Sayuri's words had been important, always guiding her in her moments of hesitation. Amaya has never forgotten a single word of it._

 _(So, tell me honestly now, Maya-chan. Do you still want to be the captain after hearing all this?")_

 _But when Amaya looks back, she wonders if her answer would still be a yes if she had known about the loneliness that would inevitably follow._


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes: Not very satisfied with how this chapter turned out for some reason... Maybe it's the pacing? I apologise if this chapter is once again lacking in any shippy or romantic moments, but I'll probably be including more in future chapters. Speaking of that, do any of you have any particular moments you'd like to see between Amaya and Yuuki? If so, do leave it in a review, or you can even PM me! I make no promises, but suggestions are very welcome!**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this again!**

* * *

Lessons are coming to an end soon. Having been dismissed a little earlier from Home Economics class, Amaya has made a visit to the nurse's office in order to replenish the contents of the karate team's first-aid kit.

When she hears the door slide open, Amaya tilts her head away from the cupboard she is shuffling through in order to greet the nurse. To her utter surprise, however, it is not the middle-aged lady standing at the door, but Yuuki instead. His uniform sleeve has been pushed up slightly - revealing a small cut spanning a few inches across his forearm.

"Oh, Inoue," Yuuki nods his head in greeting as he heads for the sink. Amaya whispers a hi in reply as she packs the contents of her new supplies into the empty box she has brought. They have not seen each other since that walk home yesterday night, where she has finally revealed what led to her strained relationship with the rest of the third years in the karate team.

While Yuuki has not said much about the entire matter, Amaya simply feels relieved at finally being able to confide in someone. The relief is enough to supersede any anxiety that Yuuki will view her differently now that he has learnt of how she ended up pushing her friends away in her bid to be a better captain. Additionally, she no longer believes 'Yuuki' and 'judgemental' to belong in the same sentence after spending so much time with him.

Out of a vague sense of curiosity, Amaya turns to look at Yuuki as he places his wound directly under the running water. His face does not register any pain at the contact, though Amaya no longer finds herself astounded by that. Yuuki possesses a tolerance of pain that hardly makes him seem human, a trait which Amaya finds admirable and a tad frightening.

When he is done washing the wound, Yuuki dries his hands swiftly and prepares to leave. However, a hand latches out to cling onto his uniform shirt suddenly - preventing him from taking more than a few steps away from the nurse's office.

"There's a cut on your arm," Amaya reiterates clearly as she clicks her tongue in exasperation. "You need to treat it."

"It's just a minor–" Before Yuuki has the chance to finish his sentence, Amaya has already returned with a first-aid kit in hand. The firm expression on her face brooks no argument, and even Yuuki seems to accept that, however reluctant he may be.

Amaya withdraws a small tube of antibiotic cream from the box and applies some of it onto the wound. Yuuki's arm seems to stiffen under her touch, prompting her to wonder if the ointment actually stings enough to draw a reaction out of him.

"Sorry for sounding bossy just now, but it would be really bad if your wound had gotten infected..." Amaya apologises gently as she places a band-aid over the wound. Yuuki's arms are important to his baseball career, and as such, she believes that any wound - no matter how small - should be treated with care.

"Also, Yuuki-san... You need to take better care of yourself. It wouldn't be good for you to get hurt. Just because you always have to be strong doesn't mean you should neglect your well-being." Having completed her task, Amaya ensures that the contents of the first-aid kit are in their designated positions before she closes it. She had had the tendency to trivialise her injuries in the past - until the habit had culminated in a sprained ankle that put her out of action for two weeks. The experience was enough to sober Amaya up and prompt her to be more cautious about any potential injuries.

Yuuki examines Amaya's handiwork quietly, before offering a quiet thank you. He seems to be looking at her through new eyes, almost as if her earlier moment of authority has somewhat altered his impression of her.

"This is nothing," Amaya professes, scratching the tip of her nose sheepishly. "Yuuki-san has helped me far more. Advice on leading, shogi matches, listening to my worries... I don't think I can ever repay you for all that." This is the first time she has come so close to admitting her gratitude for the captain. Because as much as Amaya has wanted to thank him before all this, a part of her had been discouraged by how laughably one-sided her gratefulness is.

"You should listen to your own advice more," Yuuki suddenly interjects. When Amaya gazes at him questioningly, he looks up at her. His eyes meet hers unwaveringly.

"It's true that a captain has to be strong. In fact, some people might find being the captain a burdensome role. But even the captain is not invincible. He needs the help of the team if he wants to make it far. I don't think I would ever have progressed so much without the help of my friends." Amaya knows what, or rather, who, he is thinking of when he says this. Isashiki, Ryousuke, Tanba, Masuko; everyone in the baseball team who resiliently swing their bats every day, regardless of their position; everyone who has given their all to Seidou's baseball team. "I have learnt to trust them, and I think you should learn to trust your peers too."

Amaya hesitates. As much as she wants to do so, it is hard when they can barely have a friendly conversation together. Disheartened, it is only when Yuuki places a hand on her shoulder gently that she looks up.

"You can do it, Inoue. Have more faith in yourself. You've come a long way."

For some reason, Amaya finds her pessimism ebbing at his words of faith. Despite the odds stacked against her success, she smiles.

"Thank you, Yuuki-san."

* * *

"Your next competition is very important. It's the last competition you'll be experiencing as part of Seidou's karate team." The coach has asked for the third years to meet her a few minutes before practice today. The reason behind that soon becomes evident. She wants to remind them that their time on the team is coming to an end. Soon, they'll be graduating and leaving. This is their last chance to _win_ and the thought sobers Amaya up.

"All of you have been working hard up to this day. While I understand that none of you have won in a competition yet, you've never given up. Please keep up your resilience and passion." With a short bow, they are dismissed. But Amaya feels gratified at the coach's words. This is the closest she has come to giving them an outright compliment.

Amaya had been racking her brain on how she could meet the third years in order to clear the misunderstanding and tension between them. The answer has been delivered to her a few days after her conversation with Yuuki at the nurse's office. Now is the perfect opportunity, when it is a good ten minutes or so before practice officially begins and all the third years happen to be at the dojo.

But Amaya is scared. She is terrified that even with a heartfelt apology, none of her friends will be willing to forgive her - especially Suzune. Yet nothing will change if she stays silent either. So, swallowing her fear, Amaya opens her mouth to call out to her former friends. Her heart thuds bruises against her chest and ribcage.

"I–"

"Say, Inoue-chan. I've been wanting to ask you this for a while now..." Having not heard her, one of the third years turns to address Amaya. Amaya pauses, unsure of how to react. This isn't how she'd envision their exchange going. Particularly when none of them has initiated a conversation for some time now, aside from that brief invitation to the convenience store a month ago.

"Are you dating Yuuki?"

Amaya blanches. Her? Date Yuuki? That's impossible. He has yet to show interest in anything beyond baseball and shogi, and even if he does fall for a girl, Amaya is certain that it will be one far more distinguished than her.

For some reason, that line of thought makes her heart sink a little. But pushing those strange feelings aside, Amaya manages to formulate an answer to pacify her friends' curiosity.

"We're just friends."

"Oh? But your conversations always look awfully _interesting_. What do you guys talk so seriously about all the time?" Quite surprisingly, this question has drawn the attention of everyone else, who add their queries to the pile. Amaya is quite flustered by how Suzune and the rest are giving her the third-degree. They seem unusually cynical even as she answers each of their questions truthfully. Maybe it is because she has never had a male friend before in her entire school life until meeting Yuuki.

"I just–" Amaya stops herself. She had been about to reveal that she simply asked Yuuki for tips and advice on being the captain. But doesn't that contradict the role of being a strong and unshakable presence on the team?

Yet, it is also that determination to adhere to that image that has caused her her friends. With that reminder in mind, Amaya continues. "I just ask him about advice on being a captain. That's all."

"Advice...?" When her friends' reactions are looks of complete and utter bemusement, Amaya begins to wonder just how deep their misunderstanding has stretched.

"Yea..." Starting to feel embarrassed, Amaya scratches her cheek and looks away. "I'm no good as the captain." It's the truth, even if it hurts to admit it so forthrightly. "That's why I keep asking Yuuki-san for advice. He's an amazing leader, so I want to learn as much from his as possible."

"What do you mean you're no good as the captain?" One of her friends bursts out suddenly. Her loudness seems to be attributed to her bewilderment rather than any genuine discourtesy. "You stay the latest for training, you win almost all your competitions, you train the hardest during practice and you're the member closest to getting a black belt in karate. Isn't that everything a captain should be?"

Amaya is starting to mirror her confused expression. Her? A good captain? Impossible. Not when she can barely keep herself together in times of stress and has blindly pushed her friends away without realising - until it was too late.

"Sayuri-senpai once told me that the captain was a superwoman. Someone strong, someone who can lead; someone who can encourage; someone who doesn't need help. Yet in my attempt to live up to those words, all I did was push all of you away." Amaya stops in her tracks as she forces the last words out - past her fear, anxiety and pride. "I'm truly sorry." She bows.

"W– What are you doing? Get up, Inoue!" Her friends seem unusually flustered by her sudden act of formality. They hastily coax her up so that they can see her face. It is then that Amaya realises a few of them are looking away. But rather than doing so in distaste, as she has initially feared, they seem unusually... guilty?

"Say, Inoue... You heard us on that day, didn't you? In the washroom after the competition."

Amaya freezes. Did they discover it? But lying will get her nowhere now. She has nothing to lose even if she were to be perfectly honest. That line of thought calms her even though it is a little bitter to swallow.

"Yea."

A tensed silence hangs between them - suffocating and heavy. Amaya's mind is blank. She does not know what else to say after having emptied her guilt and confessed her apology. But what if it's not enough?

"We're... We're sorry too. Back then, you seemed so aloof when you were made captain. It felt like you were distancing yourself from us, and we didn't know why. To be honest, a few of us had been aiming for the position too. When we found out it was you who got in instead...We let our jealousy and frustration blind us. You may have pushed us away, Amaya." Did they... DId they just revert to using her first name again?

"But we were the ones who let you. That's why we're sorry, too.

Everyone bows simultaneously. Amaya closes her eyes, mentally exhausted, feeling pressure building behind her eyelids.

Relief floods her. All those months of loneliness even when everyone was physically around her; all the times she pushed them away when the only thing she wanted to do was grab their outstretched hands; all the moments she wanted to crumble when the stress and expectations collected on her shoulders until she felt that she would break from the weight. Amaya's vision starts to blur. She tries to blink them away, but the tears keep coming relentlessly. Amaya does not remember the last time she has cried in front of anyone.

When her friends have finally looked up, however, the sight of Amaya crying is enough to startle them into a panicked frenzy.

"Wh– Wha, why are you crying, Amaya?"

"Dammit, who brought tissues?!"

"Ah, don't cry, Maya-chan." As she says this, Suzune wraps her arms around Amaya and ruffles her hair. The gesture is so nostalgic that Amaya stiffens in surprise.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," Suzune whispers. "I should have known better. I should have known you were crying out for help under all that strength." It takes a moment, but when Amaya feels the back of her karate uniform growing damp, she realises that she hasn't been the only one hurting from the entire situation.

"Urgh, Suzune, why do you have to cry too? You're setting all of us off!"

They are a mess; seniors crying and giggling in the dojo even though they are dressed primly in their karate uniforms. But as Amaya smiles through her tears, she thinks that she may have finally ended the spell of her loneliness after all.

 _Thank you, Yuuki-san._


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes: I lost the original copy of this chapter, though thank the lucky stars, I eventually did manage to recover it. I never really intended to make a tanabata chapter, but I thought something to bridge the gap between the last chapter and the chapter I have planned for the Inashiro match would do some good.**

 **LuxKlara: I'm ecstatic that you've enjoyed reading about Amaya. While I enjoy developing my OCs, I was rather worried that doing so would make the story boring. Thank you for your constant support. I'm still working on your suggestion, and while I can't say that I have any definite ideas so far, I think I understand the gist of it.**

 **Sekai kun: I KNOW RIGHT! While I do enjoy the new juniors (esp. Kuki and Koshuu), I miss the seniors terribly. As you said, it's just not the same ;-;. Thank you so much for supporting the story and taking the trouble to read it!**

 **rheascarlet: Aha, your suggestion does make sense. I have something in mind, but it'll be debuting in a later chapter. Once again, thank you for supporting the story all the way til now.**

* * *

Time flashes by, and before Amaya knows it, the month of July dawns. In between finally having friends to communicate and share lunch breaks with, however, she still finds time to play shogi with Yuuki. Amaya thinks that it is in those moments that she truly feels at ease. Even with the looming weight of her last competition in mind. Chronologically, after that would be the Summer Nationals – Koushien.

Seidou hasn't reached it for six years and this year will be their seventh attempt. Amaya has seen the way Yuuki's eyes flare with determination when he talks about it, and she has no doubt that he intends to lead the team there. Amaya understands that ambition, even though it is left unspoken between them. She does not want to leave the karate team without at least clinching a gold medal either.

The topic of their retirement from their respective club activities does come into conversation occasionally during their shogi matches. While Suzune has dropped in on two exact occasions, the realisation that Amaya's habit of taking obscenely long periods of time to make a move has not changed (though it can now be matched by her shogi partner) has not encouraged her to return any time soon.

While Amaya does enjoy the lunch breaks she spends with the rest of the karate team, her time together with Yuuki feels different - but is always equally comforting.

* * *

"Are you going?" When Suzune broaches this subject, Amaya fixes her a blank look. The former sighs and clarifies the subject with her hands on her hips. "Tanabata?"

Given that her parents will probably be busy at work, and that none of her friends live close enough to attend the celebration near her house, Amaya doubts it. It seems a little pointless and lonely to go alone.

"Are you going with Yuuki?" Suzune presses on. Amaya stares at her. Why would Yuuki go with her? He has his own friends to attend the festival with. Plus, he would probably prefer spending his time practicing baseball to attending tanabata with her.

"He's probably busy with practice," Amaya mumbles, feeling strangely disheartened. "Hey, why would I even plan on going with him in the first place?"

"Can you really not tell?" Suzune demands, her voice tinged with exasperation. Amaya's puzzled silence is probably enough of an answer

"You're an idiot, Maya-chan!" That line is enough to reduce their maturity to that of a pair of elementary school students. As Suzune dashes out of the classroom with Amaya in pursuit, they manage to weave their way quite skillfully through the throngs of people mingling in the school corridor.

That is, until Suzune disappears into the next corner. Determined to catch up before she takes advantage of that blind spot, Amaya speeds up. That decision soon turns out to be a mistake when she ends up slamming into someone at a breakneck pace. Disoriented by the sudden upheaval, Amaya teeters backwards. Thankfully, she is saved from hitting the ground when someone reaches out and grabs her hand, pulling her to her feet. Amaya looks up to thank her benefactor, still somewhat in a daze.

Which is why she blanches upon realising that it's Yuuki.

"I– I'm sorry!" She squeaks, suddenly ashamed at her childish behaviour. Playing catch in the school corridors... Really, what was she thinking?

"Are you okay?" Yuuki sounds more concerned about her well-being than the fact that she has just knocked into him. Although he has probably escaped the incident unscathed - colliding with him is as good as running into a brick wall, Amaya finds.

"Yea... Sorry, again." Just as she tries to find more words to convey her remorse, Yuuki smiles in relief.

"That's good. You seem to be getting along well with your friends again." Ah, he probably noticed Suzune dashing past him moments earlier. These words finally bring a smile to Amaya's face.

"Yea, I'm glad too. Honestly, it's all thanks to you that I got the courage to patch things up with them." No matter how many times she says it, Amaya still feels boundlessly thankful for everything Yuuki has done for her.

"It was your courage, not mine," Yuuki points out, though instead of sounding annoyed, he merely seems to be reminding her that any credit is as much hers as it is his. "You don't need to thank me."

"I want to," Amaya states firmly. "S– so I'll be bringing you lunch from tomorrow onwards." The idea is actually something she has only thought of seconds ago. But given how Yuuki seems to hold the frivolity of gifts with little regard, food seems like the best option.

"Like I said, you don't have to–"

"Pickled plum rice with green tea and soba, right?" When Yuuki realises that Amaya is not relenting on her proposal any time soon, he finally gives in. Maybe mentioning his favourite food aided in him yielding.

They venture back in the direction of the classrooms to continue their shogi match. Suddenly, Amaya recalls the subject which had sparked her chase with Suzune.

"Say... T– Tanabata is coming..." She finds herself stammering as she stares at the floor. "Will you... will you be busy on that day?"

"I'll be practicing baseball." Ah, of course. Yuuki's time will definitely be better spent practicing his favourite sport. Amaya has long known that. She'd even pointed it out to Suzune. So why does she still feel so disappointed now?

"But I have time after that. Do you want to go?"

Amaya blinks up at him, astounded. Did he... did he just invite her?

"Uhm... you're not going with your friends?"

"They're not interested in stuff like that." Amaya deflates at that line. Yuuki probably shares that sentiment - or, more accurately, that lack of sentiment. Is he forcing himself to go just to accommodate her? If that is so, Amaya would rather Yuuki reject her than force himself through the discomfort. However, just as she is about to assure him that he does not need to feel obligated to ask her, he beats her to it.

"Also, I think I'd enjoy going with you." Amaya does not know why, but that line makes her cheeks flush a rosy hue. "What time do you want to meet?" Yuuki turns his head to look at her. "Are you okay? Your face is red."

"I– I'm fine," Amaya insists, not knowing why she fees so flustered. As they settle the meeting time and location, she wonders why she feels so excited when Tanabata is still a week away.

* * *

Amaya checks her appearance in the mirror for the umpteenth time, smoothing down her floral lavender yukata as she does so. Despite desiring a more intricate hairstyle, the best she can make do with is a braided bun without Suzune's help. Amaya does not know why she has gone through the trouble of dressing so elaborately, when it'd be more than likely that Yuuki won't bother to wear a yukata himself (though she cannot deny that she's curious about what he would look like if he did).

Having been unusually nervous about her appearance, she has sent a photo to Suzune, seeing as the latter is much more experienced in dressing up when the occasion calls for it. The reply arrives in seconds as Amaya loiters outside her house nervously.

 _"You look great, Maya-chan! Have fun on your date and don't worry too much~"_

"It's... Not... A... Date..." Amaya hisses as she types the words back furiously before hitting the 'send' button.

"What's not a date?" Startled, Amaya nearly drops her phone when Yuuki approaches her from behind. Spinning around, she is even more stunned to see that he, too, is wearing a yukata.

Upon realising what has drawn her attention, Yuuki explains. "Masashi wanted to wear his, so my parents brought out mine as well." When Amaya's face clouds a little at that unfamiliar name, Yuuki pulls out his cell phone and shows her a photo.

"That's Masashi. He's my younger brother. He may be coming to Seidou next year."

"He looks a lot like you," Amaya observes. Save the different hairstyle and the cut on his eyebrow, Masashi is indeed a spitting image of his older brother. "He's good-looking like you too..."

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"Never mind!"

As they approach the stalls, Amaya loses herself in the festivity and bright atmosphere. Perhaps Yuuki senses a change in her demeanor. He glances at her out of his periphery.

"You did your hair differently today," he comments. Amaya feels pleasantly surprised that he has noticed, though it makes her feel strangely self-conscious at the same time. Patting her hair to ensure that her bun it is still in one piece, she gives an awkward chuckle. "Ah, I actually wanted a more elaborate hairstyle compared to this, but I just ended up getting my hair tangled."

Her lack of feminine traits - especially ones concerning her physical appearance - is a running gag among her friends. Though Amaya knows that she is not exactly ugly or plain, the fact that she is part of the karate team seems to leave most guys with the impression that she is brusque and unladylike. And subsequently, unattractive.

"You look good the way you are now." That is probably why Yuuki's sudden comment leaves her a little taken aback. Amaya feels her cheeks redden as she whispers 'thanks' in reply, too embarrassed to properly look at the captain.

When she catches sight of the towering bamboo in the distance, Amaya's eyes light up at the shimmering tanzakus decorating the branches. She intends to pen down her wishes about success for her competition there. A part of her wonders if Yuuki will do the same - though given his devotion and resilience, she is doubtful he holds much faith in wish-making.

"Are you going to write down a wish on the tanzaku?" When Yuuki shakes his head, Amaya debates whether to continue with her plan. It will be rude to leave Yuuki waiting, especially when he made the time to attend tanabata with her.

Perhaps sensing her internal dilemma, Yuuki suddenly changes his mind. "If you're writing one, I'll write one too. About Koushien," he decides solidly. Knowing that nothing will change his mind when she sees that resolute light in his eyes, Amaya smiles, half-embarrassed.

After securing the paper for their tanzakus, Amaya sets to writing immediately - _"I wish to lead Seidou's Female Karate Team to greater heights..."_

Amaya pauses. Her handwriting is tiny enough to make space for another wish. While it feels rather selfish for her to add anything more, she writes down the first thing that comes to her mind.

 _"I wish to be able to continue making great memories with my friends and Yuuki-san."_

Satisfied, Amaya prepares to attach her tanzaku to the bamboo. The lower branches, however, have already been filled. Frowning, Amaya stands on her toes to reach the taller one. But even then, the nearest branch eludes her by a few inches.

"I'll help you," Yuuki offers, having already finished tying his tanzaku. Amaya nods apologetically and hands it to him. Their fingers brush, and Amaya feels a sudden jolt at that contact. Her face is hot. Is she coming down with a fever? As Yuuki is busying himself with the tanzaku, Amaya wanders away, hoping that a breath of fresh air away from the crowd will help. In doing so, however, she ends up bumping into someone. As Amaya turns around to apologise, she freezes in astonishment upon realising that it is someone she recognises.

"Kominato-san!" Amaya stares at the second baseman in a mixture of surprise and dismay. What is he doing here? Is the rest of the baseball team here as well?

"Are you here with our captain? Ara, how _sweet_ of you two. It's so lonely when you come alone." Already, Ryousuke is making veiled comments about her friendship with Yuuki. Among everyone, he seems the most cynical regarding the nature of their relationship - though he has only expressed it through jibes and soft remarks (that insinuate much more).

Refusing to give in this time, Amaya forces a smile. "It _is_ lonely being here alone. So why don't you get a girlfriend, Kominato-san? I'm sure some girls wouldn't mind a boyfriend _shorter_ than them," Amaya's grin widens, exulting in the way Ryousuke's casual smile falters slightly.

"You've learned how to talk big," Ryousuke smirks as he takes a step closer to her. Although he is so near that their foreheads would touch if he were to lean forward anymore, Amaya refuses to move away. Not when Ryousuke actually manages to sound half-impressed at her comeback. Moderately buoyed at her success, Amaya is about to make a retort when Yuuki grabs her shoulder.

"Are you ready to go?" For some reason, he sounds... annoyed? Certainly, there is a mildly impatient note in his voice that Amaya has never heard before. Before Amaya can voice either her assent or concern, however, Yuuki is already guiding her away after a brief "Goodbye" to Ryousuke.

Just as they leave, Kuramochi returns from a nearby stall with an armful of prizes he has just won. Despite the fact that he has been playing the games when the events have unfolded, his sharp eyes have still managed to capture everything.

"Ryou-san, that was sneaky, even for you..."

"Did you say something?"

"N– Never mind!"

* * *

"Yuuki-san... Are you angry?"

Yuuki continues walking, keeping his eyes straight ahead. Amaya is beginning to wonder if he can even hear her when he finally deigns her a reply.

"I didn't like it when you were talking to him." Amaya can only assume that the 'him' in question refers to Ryousuke. "For some reason, my chest felt tight."

They have ended up at an empty spot near the fireworks display. Amaya slows her pace as she processes what Yuuki has just told her. For some reason, the captain almost seemed troubled when he said those words. This is probably the first time she has seen him unsettled by anything.

When Amaya looks up at Yuuki, he is already gazing down at her, an unreadable emotion in his eyes. Her heart starts to beat at a faster pace. For some reason she cannot place, she wants to close the distance between them.

"Yuuki–"

BOOM!

The fireworks have started. With a start, Amaya steps away from Yuuki. The spell is effectively broken. Yuuki himself seems a little stunned, though not much of his actions - besides his momentarily widened eyes - betrays it.

They stay to watch the rest of the fireworks. As Amaya admires the entire display, certain that she this night is a memory that she will never forget, Yuuki's earlier words disappear along with the fading colours in the night sky.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's notes: I'm glad you guys have enjoyed Yuuki's portrayal in the last chapter! On a side note, do note that for this chapter, the words in italics are Isashiki's internal thoughts. I hope nobody is OOC in this chapter, and thank you again for reading!**

* * *

"Wait, you went to tanabata with her?!"

"Jun, you're being loud."

Isashiki glares at Yuuki. Does he not understand the gravity of the situation? Going to tanabata together with a girl is as good as a confession. What happened when they went? Was it anything like a scene from a manga? Did they do anything together? The last thought is serious enough for Isashiki to give it some thought before asking.

"Hey... how far did you two go?"

"We..." Yuuki starts to mumble. Isashiki leans in in anticipation.

"We went to look at the fireworks together. It was farther than I expected."

"... That's not what I meant at all."

Unfortunately, the one-sided interrogation has to be cut short when Amaya walks into the classroom. Immediately, Yuuki stands from his seat to hand her something. Isashiki's heart lifts a little. A gift? Maybe there has been some development between them, after all–

"Here's the latest recording of Kozure Ookami."

"Ah, thanks, Yuuki-san! Here's your Japanese History notes. They helped a lot. By the way, what do you want for lunch tomorrow?"

"Soba is good."

"Again? I know it's your favourite food, but you still need a balanced diet..."

 _How the hell are they not dating yet?_ Isashiki wonders despairingly. He knows Yuuki is probably blind to anything aside baseball and shogi. But shouldn't Amaya know better?

"I can't play shogi with you today," Yuuki aplogises. "I have some matters to tend to." It is fleeting, but Isashiki notices how Amaya's face falls in disappointment at those words. Though her expression returns to its usual calmness in a second.

"It's okay, I'll go have lunch with Suzune and the rest." Once Yuuki has turned away to tuck his notes back in his bag, however, Amaya's face clouds a bit.

 _She looks like she's wondering why she got disappointed over something so minor..._

Meanwhile, Amaya ponders over the reason for her disappointment. The fact that Yuuki can't spend lunch break with her is a minute problem. So why does she feel so downhearted?

"You look troubled, Inoue. Is something wrong?" When Yuuki notices her perturbed manner and asks as much, Amaya flinches. Her face colours a light pink as she waves off his worries.

 _She's probably embarrassed about when she started to care so much for Tetsu's company right now..._

Amaya hopes that Yuuki will not notice anything wrong with her attitude today. While it is true that part of her had been hoping he would elaborate more on the words he shared with her during tanabata, Yuuki seems to have forgotten about it. Maybe it had simply been uttered in the heat of the moment.

But when Amaya realises how much she has come to prize Yuuki's company, she feels a familiar wave of embarrassment. Come to think of it, it _is_ true that she's been spending a lot of time with him. To the point that maybe her friends' suspicions about their apparent friendship don't look all that nonsensical after all.

As Yuuki continues to appraise her with a hint of worry, and Amaya speculates about her thoughts, Isashiki thinks he is starting fully comprehend why their relationship has yet to break the boundaries of friendship. They're both completely and utterly clueless about romance.

* * *

When Isashiki and Yuuki finally part ways with Amaya, they come across a group of guys chatting rowdily in the school corridor. Their voices are loud enough for the two of them to hear. A few seconds is enough to deduce that they are discussing Seidou's Female Karate Team - a subject that has come to the attention of many given how the seniors' final competition is only a week away.

"I heard the karate team hasn't even won a single gold medal yet," one of them scoffs. "I can't blame them. Have you seen their captain?"

Isashiki frowns. It is obvious that they are referring to Amaya. And although he cannot exactly say he is close to her, he knows of her fierce dedication to the karate team and the yards of effort she has put into improving. To the point that he is starting to see her as the female version of Yuuki (the fact that her shogi playing habits are so uncannily alike only adds on to that). Irritated by the guy's gossipy behavior, Isashiki moves to stop him.

"That redhead is probably just some pretty face. She hasn't even won anything even though–" The guy is cut off when someone grabs his shoulder firmly.

"You know nothing about Seidou's Female Karate Team," Yuuki enunciates clearly. His grip tightens until the guy starts to wince in pain. "Don't make frivolous comments like that when you haven't witnessed their hard work." Isashiki can clearly see Yuuki's aura burning a hole in the ceiling. It fuels his intimidating appearance, and despite the brief flash of anger on the guy's face, he's promptly cowed into silence by Yuuki's demeanor.

"F– Fine, I'm sorry, so let me go!" The guy pushes Yuuki's hand away and dashes away from his position in the corridor. Isashiki is almost disappointed by how anti-climatic the whole confrontation is. But Yuuki has already turned away from the whole incident.

"You... seem to like Inoue a lot..." Isashiki finally mumbles off-handedly. His eyes start searching Yuuki's face for any further signs of anger. While the captain has kept a firm hold of his temper (something Isashiki begrudgingly admires; if he were ever in the same position, he would probably end up in detention for socking the guy in the gut), it is still distinctly unusual for him to lose his cool like that.

"What gave you that idea?" Yuuki blinks at him, his tone even. It is almost as if the previous moment has never happened.

 _The fact that you nearly beat someone up for badmouthing her..._ Isashiki sighs to himself.

"Tetsu, If you like her, tell her how you feel before it's too late." Isashiki wonders if Yuuki truly sees Amaya as just a platonic friend. Or if he is just too dense to realise that he might actually have feelings for the girl. Either way, he finds it his position as Yuuki's best friend to offer him some advice. "If you aren't honest with yourself, she might just end up slipping away."

Yuuki does not answer. Isashiki feels satisfied that he seems to have taken his words at more than face value, until the captain turns to look at him with a faintly suspicious expression.

"... Have you been reading shoujo manga again?"

"S– So what if I have?!"

* * *

Soon, it is the night before her competition, which is only scheduled a few days prior the much anticipated match against Inashiro. As Amaya walks home with Yuuki, she thinks the latter looks a little lost in thought today. Perhaps he's looking forward to the finals, seeing as Seidou lost against Inashiro the year before. With that memory, it'd be impossible for there to be no feelings of sentiment lingering within the seniors.

Given how close the two dates are, Amaya doubts that she will see much off Yuuki for the next few days. But he has updated her about the team's progress thus far, and Amaya is confident that Koushien will not be just another dream. Not this year, with the seemingly invincible third-years.

"I can't say I know what it feels like to be in such a prestigious position," Amaya gives a wistful smile. As difficult as getting into the female karate team is, it can never compare to Seidou's famed baseball team.

"But I know what it's like being a leader. To never show fear and to never falter, no matter how difficult. That's why I think you're really amazing, Yuuki-san. I wish you all the best for your match in advance." Out of a particularly queer habit of hers, she does not wish him good luck. Not when it is resilience, effort and hard work - not luck - that has contributed so significantly to Yuuki's success.

"Being the captain of the karate team isn't something to scoff at. It's a stressful position that requires a lot of abilities. You're amazing yourself, Amaya."

Amaya stares at Yuuki sharply, wondering if she has misheard. Was that a compliment? And... More than that... Did he just call her by her first name...?

Yuuki seems to notice her sudden lapse into silence. It is almost as if he taking advantage of that when he tells her, "Tetsuya. You can call me Tetsuya."

When they finally reach his house, Amaya is sure that her face is still a little flushed. But she makes herself meet Yuuki's stoic gaze. Her eyes soften as she stares at the captain. Even though it has only been a few months since she has come to know him, Amaya honestly cannot imagine her life without Yuuki right now. Not when he has helped her through so much and given her so many memories.

"All the best for your competition, Amaya." Yuuki extends his hand to her. Without hesitating, Amaya grips it firmly and smiles.

"All the best for your match, Tetsu-kun!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's notes: To be absolutely honest, I have no idea what karate competitions are like. While I've been able to understand the rules via google and youtube, the exact details of the competition still elude me. While I know that the competition consists of kumite (sparring), and kata (choreohgraphed patterns), I've decided to focus on the former to make the competition easier to understand. I apologise sincerely for any discrepancies.**

 **The basic rules I've gathered so far are from: www. rulesofsport sports/ karate. html (w/o the spaces)**

 **\- Karate Kumite matches take place on a matted square of 8m x 8m with an additional 1m on all sides that is called the safety area.**

 **\- The fight starts when the referee shouts "SHOBU HAJIME!"** **Both fighters should attempt scoring techniques (punches, kicks and throws) on their opponent. These are classified as Yuko, Waza-ari and Ippon and are one, two and three points respectively.**

 **\- If the referee deems a scoring technique may have been used, the referee shouts YAME and the contestants, judges and referee all resume their original positions.**

 **\- If a score is to be awarded, the referee identifies the contents and the area that they attacked and then awards them the relevant score (Yuko, Waza-ari or Ippon)**

 **\- The bout restarts when the referee shouts "TSUZUKETE HAJIME!"** **In the event of the points being level, the referee and the judges will decide who is the winner of the bout.**

 **rheascarlet: Happy Belated New Year! That is indeed the scene I included as per your suggestion XD I was worried that it didn't exactly fit the bill, but I've always adored scenes with a 'couple-like' feel because the two characters are so familiar of each other. With that said, I'm really happy you noticed and enjoyed it!**

* * *

"Inoue-senpai looks so calm..."

"How does she do that? I feel like throwing up right now..."

A few juniors cast furtive looks at Amaya, who is already preparing herself for the finals. The quarter and semi-finals had sailed smoothly. Now, if she manages to win the next match, she'll finally have a medal to prove her efforts.

Appearance-wise, Amaya is the picture of tranquility. Her brown eyes stare straight ahead without a hint of her emotion. Her hands rest on her lap without trembling the slightest. Nobody can tell how worried she actually is internally.

As much as she has acknowledged that she can accept help from others, Amaya is well aware that being the captain means that she must do her best in staying strong. If she were to grow flustered now, it would affect the morality of the team.

Hence, her nerves have been locked tightly within her. Even though she is trembling with fear on the inside, Amaya refuses to let it show. Under the watchful eyes of many, she stands when her name is called. Her last match is starting. Her last match as the Captain of Seidou's Female Karate Team.

Once the referee and judges have taken their places, Amaya exchange bows with her opponent - a 'Shiratori Kazumi' that appears to be vaguely familiar. Amaya briefly recalls her being responsible for some of the third years' losses last year. Her eyes flare with determination at that reminder.

"Shobu Hajime!" The fight starts. Amaya soon learns that Kazumi is particularly aggressive at sparring. A few of her kicks come too close for comfort. The rest of them hit her squarely in the chest - each one earning her two points. Amaya winces whenever the judge shouts "Yame!" to signal that a scoring technique has been used. It is evident that Kazumi is an experienced fighter. It puts Amaya at even more of a disadvantage, seeing as she spends more of her time on technique than actual sparring.

Furiously trying to count on her speed, Amaya manages to catch up with a two three-point kicks and a mid-level punch. But when the match nears its final ten seconds, a sudden mid-level kick catches her off guard as she topples back from the force.

"Yame!" Amaya scrambles to her feet and resumes her original position. Her heart is beating so fast that it threatens to leap out of her chest. She can feel the control over her emotions chipping away. Her hands tremble with fear, anxiety and adrenaline. Amaya clenches them as tightly as possible. Her nails dig into her palm, and the pain strengthens her resolve.

"Tsuzukete hajime!" The match restarts. The two of them dart back and forth. But the clock is ticking. Amaya attempts another high kick. Three points... if she can nail a kick to Kazumi's chin, she'll be able to win. All those months of training, worries, tears and pain boil down to this match. This last moment.

Amaya feints to her right, only to launch her leg up as Kazumi swerves to avoid it. But the latter jerks back in time and she loses momentum. The kick ends up colliding noiselessly with her chest.

"Yame!"

Amaya's eyes flash to the score board. That was a two-point kick. It's a tie. As the referee and judges gather for a brief moment to decide the winner, Amaya balls her hands into fists again. She managed to catch up - there's still a chance.

It takes a minute at most for them to come to a decision. But it might as well be an eternity for Amaya. She holds her breath silently as they announce the results.

"The winner is... Shiratori Kazumi!"

Amaya blinks.

Everything around her becomes fuzzy. Her senses feel dull, as if she has woken up in a thick and foggy maze. The only thing she can understand right now is that she has lost the match. She didn't manage to win. She lost _again._

"Maya-chan..." Amaya can see Suzune eyeing her worriedly as she walks back slowly to the team. Her mind is blank. She feels too numb to comprehend much. There is a buzzing sound in her ears, and none of the shouts and noises in her surroundings can pierce through. How is she supposed to respond calmly when all she wants to do right now is tear up in disappointment?

"Sorry, Suzune... I want to be alone for a while." Suzune nods as she plants a bottle of water down on the seat in front of Amaya. The look in her best friend's eyes tells her that she understands. "Stay hydrated. I'm going to go see how the juniors are doing."

Amaya sits on one of the benches and focuses her gaze on the ground. Out of her periphery, however, she catches a shadow lingering behind. Looking up, Amaya is faced with the pensive expression of a junior - Ayano. The girl is clutching her blue belt so tightly that her knuckles have turned a pasty white.

"Good luck out there, Ayano." Strong. She has to remain strong. Amaya knows she cannot afford to show her disappointment now, in front of the team. She straightens up in her position.

"Remember to relax and use your strength. I know you haven't been very confident on the team." It is a fact that the rest of the second-years have not been particularly kind to Ayano. Amaya has suspected that it is because she surpasses most of them. Both in terms of belt colour and proficiency. Despite her meek personality, Ayano has the most talent among the juniors when it comes down to it. She just needs to believe that herself.

"But I have faith in you. Don't..." The last words are hard to get out. "Don't lose like I did." With a sanguine smile, Amaya tousles Ayano's hair and watches her eyes turn steely with resolve.

"I'll do my best." The serious note in those words gives Amaya a jolt of shock. It is a sharp contrast to how soft Ayano usually is. The change is a startling reminder for Amaya - of what she was like just last year. And how it has truly ended now after that match.

* * *

Again, none of them have won anything. None of them. With her as the captain, it's as if the team was _meant_ for failure. The junior who progressed the farthest was Ayano. Yet like Amaya, it ended without a win.

The bus ride home is one of complete and utter silence. Amaya knows that some of the other third years are crying silently in their seats. Even Suzune is sobbing furiously beside her. But she refuses to look at them. She fears that she might end up crying too despite how deep she has buried that desire.

Amaya is thankful that she does not need to address the team after the competition today. Realising how late it is, Hamada-sensei dismisses them swiftly on the school grounds with the intention of meeting again in a few days time. Immediately afterwards, Amaya heads in the direction of the dojo wordlessly.

"I'm going to go check on Amaya," one of the third years mumbles as she makes to go after her. Suzune, however, graps her shoulder before she can advance further.

"Maya-chan's definitely not okay right now... But she won't want to show it in front of the team. Let's give her some space." Though reluctant, this effectively discourages the third years from pursing the captain. Even when their friendship was strained prior, they were more than aware of Amaya's fierce refusal to show any signs of weakness. To the point that sometimes, even Suzune - her closest friend who has known her the longest - cannot see past that seemingly impenetrable exterior.

That is exactly why Amaya, who has tried so hard to appear perpetually strong, wouldn't want them by her side now. Not when she is so close to tears. That is also why everyone gives the dojo a wide berth as they trudge home wearily. The third years know that if they were to slide the dojo door open to a crack, they will see the captain crying quietly inside.

* * *

When Amaya is sure that everyone has left, she rises from her crouched position. It is already night time. Her legs are sore and aching. Despite the heavy weight in her heart, Amaya is unable to cry. It is as if the loss has entirely numbed her, to the point that it has robbed her of any emotional reprieve in the form of tears.

When Amaya looks up, the sky is nothing but a patch of dreary grey. Any hint of light has been hidden by the thick blanket of storm clouds. Amaya gives a shaky sigh. Maybe it is rather appropriate for it to rain at night - it is the meaning of her name after all. But in light of her anxiety and nervousness regarding the competition today, Amaya has completely neglected to bring an umbrella. Though given what has happened today, it is not like the day can go any worse.

Tightening her grip on her school bag, Amaya steels herself for the cold sting of the rain as she prepares to run home. Taking a deep breath, she closes her eyes and dashes out from the shelter of the school.

As she continues running, Amaya hears the rhythmic 'pitter-patter' of raindrops striking the ground. However, despite having braced herself, none come into contact with her skin.

When Amaya finally slows to a halt and opens her eyes, Yuuki is standing next to her with an umbrella in his hands.

"It wouldn't be good for the captain to catch a cold," he reminds her gently, before she can question his presence. Amaya's eyes widen when she recalls that those are the exact words she told him last time - when they first started walking home together.

"... Yea." Amaya manages a weak smile and looks at her feet. She wonders how long the captain has waited to be able to catch her on the way back. But she is too tired to ask.

They walk home together in silence. Yuuki stays quiet even when the tears fill her eyes and start to fall. She didn't manage to win after all. She was too weak. She failed. She lost. She _lost_.

There are no words of encourament and comfort capable of diluting the acrid taste of disappointment in her heart. Amaya knows that she has tried her best. But that it still wasn't enough. She will have to accept that fact soon and move on, yet it is too bitter a pill for her to swallow right now. Every time she comes to terms with the fact that her journey has ended just like that; that those months of training and conditioning might as well be nothing given how quickly the match ended–

The tears that she has tried so hard to bury keep coming.

When Yuuki's house comes into view, Amaya prepares to bid him goodbye. She is thankful that he has not looked in her direction even once while she was crying. But the captain continues walking past his residence as if he has not noticed.

"Tetsu-kun? Your house is right here," Amaya points out, disconcerted. She hates how her voice comes out weak and shaky. "Where are you going?"

"I'm walking you home."

"You don't have to trouble yourself," Amaya begins. That is when Yuuki fully turns to look at her. Their eyes meet, and even without words, Amaya knows what he is trying to say. There is no need to continue her strong facade in front of him. Not when he can see through it with such painstaking ease. Not when he can see how much she needs to feel less _alone_ right now.

"But it would help..." She finally mumbles.

They continue walking in silence under the rain. When Amaya reaches her destination, the tears have finally dried on her cheeks. She feels hollow and _exhausted_. But a small part of her does find comfort in the captain's presence as he urges her to rest early; only leaving when he sees her enter her house.


	13. Chapter 13

Warning: Spoilers for Inashiro vs Seirin game!

Author's notes: This chapter killed me bc I had to re-watch the Inashiro vs Seirin game to write it ;-; I only fully broken down crying when I saw Yuuki breaking down alone at the back of the bus. That scene seriously shot me in the heart. Do note that I avoided narrating the game from Amaya's POV to save time (and pain, bc I can't stand watching the entire match and knowing the team will lose), and thanks for reading!

LuxKlara: Ah, I'm glad the chapter drew emotions from you ^^ Hopefully after this chapter, I can focus on more lighthearted stuff! Thanks again, truly, for reading :)

* * *

One more out. It was just one more out. How could they... How could they lose when they were so close? How could they lose even with the unbeatable seniors on their team? Bitter frustration lodges itself in her chest, and tears build behind her closed eyelids. If Amaya already feels so disappointed about the outcome of the match, she does not know how horrible the players must feel in comparison. To be so close to achieving their dream, only to have it crushed; already, some of the seniors are shedding tears over their defeat.

The two teams line up. The members of Seidou have their heads low, burned out and defeated. But Yuuki stands tall among them. Amaya cannot guess how much self-control he must require to go through all of this with a straight face. Especially when he exchanges a handshake with Inashiro's captain and whispers something. Amaya supposes that it is a blessing of sorts. Yet she cannot imagine herself capable of doing the same - sincerely - if she were in his position

Even with their heads low and their hearts heavy, Yuuki maintains his composure enough to thank and apologise to the crowd outside. Amaya does not know how he can manage to do that through his exhaustion and disappointment. But as he bends down, she thinks she may have caught the reflection of tears in his eyes.

Lingering in her position even as the crowd disperses, Amaya watches as Yuuki chooses a seat near the end of the bus. Mildly puzzled that he has not chosen to sit next to Isashiki, Amaya stares at the lone captain silently. Yuuki is too far away for her to reach out to him now, and the distance makes her heart ache.

His expression remains unchanged. But when the bus finally pulls away, Yuuki - his head bowed down for the first time - looked like he was _crying_.

* * *

When she finally sees him on his way back home, his eyes are dull. Yuuki does not seem surprised to see her. Or maybe he is too exhausted to care. Bending his head down slightly to avoid her gaze, Yuuki asks, "You already know about the outcome of the match, don't you?"

"Yes," Amaya admits quietly. She had been part of the crowd. There is nothing else she can say. No words of comfort she can offer as she watches Yuuki's composure crumble. Amaya moves towards him and wraps her arms tentatively around his waist. She does not say much even when Yuuki rests his head on her shoulder.

They stay in that position for a while, even as the damp patch on Amaya's right shoulder grows, and she finds her own vision blurring as well.

* * *

Even the shogi board no longer holds any allure to Yuuki. He spends the majority of the break staring emptily at the board. Amaya cannot blame him. She can barely express any passion for the game herself. The weight of her own loss - combined with Yuuki's - makes the atmosphere in the classroom gloomy and heavy.

As Yuuki crosses his arms and leans back in his chair, Amaya can tell that he is recalling the match against Inashiro again. She sees the disappointment and pain - always sharp and raw regardless of how many days it has been - flash through his eyes at the painful memory.

"Sorry," Yuuki mumbles. "I can't seem to concentrate on shogi today." Even though he is speaking casually, that haunted look in his eyes is still there. That is when Amaya knows that his stoic calmness is a front. Yuuki probably does not want her to see him in a state of discomposure again. But he has been there for her after she lost her final match. Which is why instead of avoiding his eyes, Amaya sighs and straightens up in her seat.

"Tetsu-kun..." The captain looks up at her in weary surprise. "You taught me that no matter how strong someone is, there will always be times where they are weak, remember? So..." Amaya smiles as she stares at the shogi board. "It's okay."

She can hear Yuuki inhale a little louder than usual at her words. It is evident that he has gotten her message.

"... Yea." Amaya can hear Yuuki's soft murmur. A wan smile makes its way onto her face as she turns to gaze out of the window.

"... Surprisingly, it's raining today, huh?" She comments languidly to fill the silence. Although there is not a single cloud in the sky.

"Yea..." Yuuki can only repeat. The tears that splash on the table as he rests his forehead on his hands sound like lone raindrops on the concrete floor. They stay in their positions until the bell rings and lunch break is over. Wiping his eyes, Yuuki sighs and tilts his head back. He seems to have calmed down, if only a little.

"Thank you." It is so soft that Amaya almost misses it. But when she leaves to go back to the classroom, Yuuki smiles at her tiredly. The sad and haunting look in his eyes has finally eased, even if only partially.

* * *

"Have you picked a successor yet?" Yuuki seems to be in a better state today. The dark crescents under his eyes have largely faded. They are halfway through a shogi match when Amaya finds herself asking the question. It is something she can discuss only with Yuuki.

"I elected Miyuki," Yuuki reveals. "He's the first-string catcher. It'll be tough for him, but he needs to be able to do it. We..." He pauses. Despite having done his best to move on from the loss, it is evident that Yuuki has not fully let it go. A part of Amaya wonders if he ever will. "We lost to a team with a man of that caliber."

Amaya nods to herself as she considers Yuuki's words. Yet the conversation about their retirement from their respective club activities has dampened her mood slightly. To the point that Yuuki seems to realise she is getting distracted when he asks her what's wrong.

Amaya stares at the clenched fists in her lap. "It's selfish of me, but I feel a little sad about passing on my position. Karate was such a big part of my school life in Seidou. And now I've finally stepped down from it." As much as Amaya wants to be excited for the juniors and their prospective futures, she cannot help recalling the fact that her time on the team is up whenever she sees them.

"I feel the same way. I'll miss being on the team. Miyuki will lead differently. He made the first-string from the very start, so he may struggle to relate with some of the members. But he's come far, and I believe he will grow even more." Yuuki smiles. It is the calmest Amaya has seen him in a long time. "I can trust the team with him."

"What about you?"

* * *

When Amaya enters the dojo, the rest of third years are already there. They exchange wistful smiles as they look around, reminiscing over the time they have spent here. It is probably one of the first times that they are not wearing their karate uniforms in the dojo. The change is strangely disconcerting.

All of the third-years have been asked to attend the training session today to share a few words. Amaya herself has been tasked to address all of the juniors and reveal the new captain. As the juniors settle down and she regards her audience calmly, Amaya's heart feels heavy.

She will definitely miss it. The meticulously cleaned wooden floor under her bare feet; the juniors she has guided and the peers she has trained with; even the rigorous training that always left her exhausted and barely able to move. But Amaya knows that a goodbye has always been inevitable from the start. Even if that awareness does little to comfort her.

"Being the captain was difficult. Training was tiring, Hamada-sensei was unnecessarily strict at times, and coach could be scary." The second line draws a look of rebuke from said teacher and a few smiles from the juniors. "Yet I have no regrets leading this team. I'm sorry that I could not help and lead all of you to victory in our last competition. But regardless, thank you for having put up with me for so long." Amaya sinks into a deep bow.

"Now, I will be announcing the new captain," Amaya takes a deep breath as she spares a glance at her successor - who is so pale that her skin tone is eerily similar to her karate uniform.

"Katagiri Ayano."

* * *

 _Amaya glances at the list of names Hama-sensei has given to her. Only one person has volunteered to succeed her so far. Amaya does not know whether to be surprised or not that it is Ayano. As timid as she was when Amaya first met her, the junior has grown remarkably. Though her confidence is still shaky._

 _"Inoue-senpai?" The classroom door slides open to a crack. Ayano glances in skeptically, as if certain that she is in the wrong classroom. Until Amaya beckons her over._

 _"You volunteered to be the the new captain of Seidou's Female Karate Team?"_

 _"Yes..." Ayano fidgets as she stares at the floor. Despite having stepped up then, her anxiety is still palpably present. Amaya wonders if she looked as ready to faint back then as Ayano currently appears to be._

 _"The captain has to be a superwoman." Amaya knows these words by heart. They have been conveyed to her by Sayuri when she was in Ayano's position exactly a year ago. "She has to encourage the team. She has to lead the team. She can't ask for help. She has to be strong. Because if the captain is ever weak, it will reflect badly on the team."_

 _Watching Ayano's earnest gaze, Amaya finds herself hesitating. While those words are not exactly a lie, her mistaken belief in them had only led to her isolation. Her own thoughts start slipping out._

 _"The captain has to be strong. But even the captain isn't invincible. If you do need help, it is always better to talk to someone than to keep it within you. The captain is strong only when she can admit her weaknesses and still continue doing her best to improve. It won't be an easy job. So, tell me honestly now, Ayano. Do you still want to be the captain after hearing all this?"_

 _"Yes." This time, it is said without hesitation. "Even if it's difficult and I make mistakes, I think I will regret it even more if I don't at least try. I want to be able to help and lead the karate team." The resolution in Ayano's eyes is the exact same as what Amaya has seen during the competition that day. She smiles._

 _Stepping down from her position feels sad and a little bitter. But seeing how much Ayano has grown and changed, Amaya cannot help feeling proud at the same time. If the team is to be under Ayano's lead, Amaya thinks that they are in safe hands._

* * *

As Ayano walks up to take her place and greet the team, Amaya places a hand on her shoulders as their paths cross. Yuuki's words echo in her ear. Is Ayano truly someone she can trust the team with?

"Good luck, Captain." Ayano's eyes widen as she whispers those words in her ear.

Amaya continues walking until she is back at the sidelines with the other third years. Suzune grins brightly as she takes her place next to her. This is the moment she has passed the torch on.

... No, maybe she has long passed it on during the competition. When Ayano made her resolve to never falter after Amaya had lost.


	14. Chapter 14

"Maya-chan... Can I ask you for a favour?" Given the way Suzune is peering at her so nervously through her curtain of bangs, Amaya thinks it must be yet another troublesome request again. But it is rare for her best friend (it is foolish, Amaya knows, but her heart still warms at the fact that she can utter these words and _mean_ them again) to request anything of her. Which is why Amaya ends up agreeing - albeit somewhat cautiously - in the end.

"Sure. What is it?"

"I... I need you to pass something to Yuuki-kun." With that, Suzune withdraws something from her bag in an unusually coy manner.

Amaya stares at the decorative pink envelope in Suzune's hands. Pastel hearts have been stamped across each corner, and the words 'To Yuuki-kun' have been written across it in cursive handwriting. Amaya blinks. _It can't be... Is that...?_

"You want me to help you give him... a love letter?"

Rather than answer, Suzune gives a large grin. Amaya can only watch her, frozen, as she starts to gush over the apparent object of her affections.

"Yuuki-kun is so cool... He's a good leader, an amazing sportsman - plus, he's really kind too!" As Suzune continues to ramble, Amaya finds something within her agreeing. Yuuki _is_ an impressive captain and batter. But the fact that these traits have attracted Suzune's attention makes her feel queasy for some reason.

"You'll help me, won't you, Amaya-chan?" Suzune stares at Amaya intently. The moment their eyes meet, the latter can feel herself caving in to her request. They're friends again. They have finally mended their strained and tattered relationship. Amaya never wants to go through the pain of losing it again. Even if it means doing something that makes her feel strangely uneasy.

"Yea, I will."

* * *

"Tetsu-kun..."

"Hm?" Yuuki looks over at Amaya across the shogi board. "What is it?"

Amaya tightens her grip on the letter in her pocket, hastily unfurling her fingers when she realises she is almost crushing it. She just has to pass Yuuki the letter and tell him that it is from Suzune. That is by no means an uphill task. Yet for some reason, Amaya finds herself hesitating. Every time she wants to pull the letter out, a voice in her head tells her not to.

Suzune is bright, cheerful and dedicated. Her lively personality, along with her silky dark hair - styled into its trademark pigtails since she was a first-year - has made her fairly popular with Seidou's male population. To add on, her bubbly nature might complement Yuuki's serious one. But every time Amaya tries to picture the two of them together, her heart aches fiercely. Something within her secretly hopes for an imminent rejection.

Amaya's eyes widen at the last thought. Why would she want Suzune to get rejected? She and Yuuki have come to form her two closest friends. So if the two of them started dating... Shouldn't it make her _twice_ as happy?

As she struggles to come to terms with her messy thoughts, Yuuki abruptly stands from his seat. The sound of his chair scraping against the classroom floor snaps Amaya out of her silent pondering.

"I'm going to get a drink," Yuuki announces. As he leaves the classroom, Amaya wonders if he is annoyed at her inability to concentrate today. This can't do. She has to hand him the letter quick, or her sudden spaciness will ruin his day even further.

Yuuki is back in a few minutes, a melon pan and a carton of juice in his hands. Determined to commit fully to the game now, Amaya stares at the shogi board - though her mind still feels miles away - and patiently awaits Yuuki as he takes his seat again. She expects him to start on his meal after sitting. But instead, Yuuki places his purchases in front of her.

"You haven't eaten anything yet, you must be hungry. You look a little tired today." These are all minor observations, really. But the fact that he actually went to get her food because he had noticed... Amaya can't help a large smile from spreading across her face.

"... Thank you, Tetsu-kun." She pokes a hole in the juice box, sipping at it cheerfully as she focuses on the shogi match. When Yuuki finally takes his turn, Amaya's fingers unconsciously brush over the letter that is still in her pocket. Meanwhile, her heart hammers traitorously in her chest.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Suzune-chan."

"Hm? What's wrong, Maya-chan?" Back in class, the dark-haired girl appraises her best friend in puzzlement upon hearing her serious tone. When Suzune prompts Amaya once more worriedly, she withdraws the (slightly crumpled) love letter from her pocket in silence. Suzune's eyes grow large at the sight of it.

"That's... my letter? That means... you didn't pass it to Yuuki-kun?" Her voice takes on an accusatory tone. Amaya swallows nervously. She has finally regained Suzune's friendship. But what she is about to say next will only end up destroying it again.

"I'm sorry, Suzune-chan," Amaya repeats, her hands balled tightly into fists by her side. "I couldn't pass it to him. When I was playing shogi with him just now... I tried giving him the letter. But when I did... A part of me wanted... hoped that you would get rejected." Amaya looks up at Suzune, and their eyes meet.

Despite how conflicted and guilty she currently feels, she thinks it is at least fair for her to be honest now. A friendship built on words that have to be continually swallowed back will only crumble in the end.

"I could still pass Tetsu-kun the letter if you want to. But I don't think it is fair to you. If I were to help you pass a love letter to someone you like, I want to be able to do it sincerely and whole-heartedly as a friend. That's why..." Amaya finally falters when the stony look in Suzune's eyes does not recede.

"That's why I can't do it."

"Do you like Yuuki-kun, then?"

"H– Huh?" Amaya stares at Suzune in surprise. She looks calm, but that only makes it worse. Amaya cannot gauge how angry she is feeling right now.

"You didn't want me to be with him. That's why you hesitated to give him that letter. So tell me the truth now, Maya-chan. Do you like Yuuki-kun?"

Amaya blanches. When the question is posed so directly, her mind is an utter blank. Memories of the times she has spent with Yuuki start to fill her head, fogging her thoughts even further.

Their first shogi match. Him waking her up for karate practice; walking back home in the rain alone before she shared her umbrella with him; offering her advice on being a better captain; teaching her how to bat.

Him shielding her from the rain on that cold and lonely night after her loss; him with his head on her shoulder - utterly drained and defeated after that devestating loss against Inashiro. The realisation hits her so hard that Amaya closes her eyes.

 _Ah, I've been so blind._

"I... I'm sorry, Suzune-chan." Amaya's mouth is as dry as sandpaper. Her apologies feel pathetic and inadequate, but she has nothing else to offer besides that and her honesty. "I do."

Despite having been the one to raise the question, Suzune looks taken aback by her answer. She stares at her hands silently for a while as Amaya lowers her eyes in guilt.

"Ah, you finally admitted it...!" Suzune slumps in her seat in what looks to be utter exhaustion. The sudden change in tension is so disorienting that Amaya can only stare at her dumbly. "You were so slow that I thought we might actually graduate before you said anything..."

"You... you knew?" Suzune does not look all that upset or surprised by her reveal. Is she faking it? As Amaya regards her worriedly, Suzune gives her a look that is pathetically close to pity.

"You two are probably the only ones who don't know."

"But... don't... don't you like him?" Suzune's reaction is bewildering. Shouldn't she be angry? Or at the very least, hurt? The more Amaya tries to comprehend it, the more her head starts to hurt.

"Are you an idiot?" Suzune demands in exasperation, her hands poised on her hip. "Why would I like Yuuki-kun? I mean, he's cool and all. But you're the one who plays shogi with him daily and smiles every time you see him–" The second observation is dealt so forwardly that Amaya finds her face turning pink. Has she always been that obvious?

"Then... what was in that letter?" A part of Amaya is still a little suspicious as to whether Suzune is faking such a reaction so she will not feel bad. A sense of unease lingers within her.

"Hm?" On the other hand, Suzune appears quite relaxed in the whole matter. She sips at her juice box idly. "The truth. I wrote that since my best friend is incredibly _dense_ –" The comment pierces through Amaya's heart like an arrow. "He's probably gonna have to make the first move. I don't think you'd admit to liking him if I asked you, so I decided on a more discrete technique." Suzune punctuates the end of the sentence with a self-satisfied nod.

Amaya, on the other hand, is speechless. She has been prepared for Suzune to break ties with her after she has admitted the truth. Yet in reality, it was planned all from the start. Amaya is torn between relief, mortification and confusion. Though when the realisation that Suzune will remain her friend finally starts to sink in, her heart slowly ceases its erratic beating.

"I'm glad you were honest, Maya-chan. But I want you to know that even if something like this were to really happen, I won't stop being friends with you. I..." For the first time, Suzune's confidence falters. Her eyes darken as she remembers how strained her friendship with Amaya had become over simple miscommunication. While things between them have reverted to what it once was, Suzune always feels troubled and guilty whenever it comes to her mind. She shakes her head, as if to clear the doubts away.

"I made that mistake once. I won't ever make it again." As Amaya digests these words in silence, Suzune grins suddenly. It is eerily close to a smile of a Chesire cat.

"So, now that you've finally admitted it... When are you planning on confessing to Yuuki-kun?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Do you want to study together this weekend?"

The question is raised after school one day when Yuuki finds Amaya with her head on her table - an open textbook propped underneath it. Her expression is one of utter exhaustion. Japanese History has never been one of Amaya's strongest suits. Although having stepped down from club activities means that she now has more time for her studies, understanding has still eluded her stubbornly.

On the other hand, Yuuki does not seem to experience the same problems. Which likely correlates with the fact that Japanese History is one of his favourite subjects. Though even when he is studying, Amaya can tell that a part of him is itching to go to the field and practice batting.

"This weekend?" It takes a while for Amaya to realise that it is an invitation. Though the moment she looks up at Yuuki questioningly, she is forced to drop her gaze out of embarrassment. Ever since the realisation that she views Yuuki as someone more than a friend, Amaya has found herself unable to sustain eye contact with him for more than a few seconds.

At the same time, Amaya hopes that Yuuki will not read too much into her sudden state of agitation. While their shogi matches still continue on as usual, she has caught Yuuki staring at her quizzically whenever she looks away in fluster.

"Yea, at my house. Will it be convenient for you?"

Amaya hesitates. Given the sudden awkwardness of their relationship, the rational choice would be to refuse. But Amaya does not want the realisation of her feelings to take a toll on their friendship. Yuuki means too much to her for her to lose. That certainty has only added to her growing reluctance to confess, regardless of Suzune's constant chiding.

When Amaya looks up again, Yuuki is still staring at her quietly. She cannot sense any impatience behind that familiar pair of serious gold eyes - even though her moderately high-strung behaviour for the past few days has made her both a less than stellar shogi partner and friend.

"That would be nice," Amaya finally admits, heaving a sigh as she stretches her hands upwards. Her grades need help. And since Yuuki is nice enough to go through the trouble of offering, it would be rude of her to turn him down. Also, this might be a good opportunity for her to bridge the gap in their communication. One that has surfaced ever since Suzune forced her into admitting that Yuuki meant more to her than a friend.

Just as Amaya's mind is stewing about the prospect of spending a weekend with Yuuki (as well as how awkward it might be) a large hand suddenly lands atop her head. Caught unaware, Amaya stiffens as Yuuki lightly ruffles her hair. Despite how abrupt it is, the gesture is still somehow gentle and comforting.

"You've been distracted these days. If it's about your studies, I'll do my best to help." The concern in his voice causes Amaya's face to light up again.

"I– It's fine. Thank you!" Amaya hurriedly buries her face into the crook of her folded elbow to hide her flushed face. But not before she catches sight of Yuuki smiling down at her.

* * *

"Maya-chan, you've been smiling all day. Did something good happen?"

"It– It's nothing..."

"Your face is turning red! Ah, that means it's about Yuu–"

"SUZUNE!"

* * *

Regarding her cream coloured pullover and denim jeans with some reservation, Amaya presses the doorbell tentatively. Is she dressed too casually? Should she have asked Suzune about what would be appropriate to wear? She has explicitly kept her visit to Yuuki's house a secret from the rest of her friends. Now that their constant teasing is not as baseless as she has initially believed it to be, Amaya is trying her best to avoid giving her friends more 'ammunition'. Though Suzune (and Ryousuke, on a belated note) does a fine job finding out on her own. Before Amaya's thoughts can spiral any further, Yuuki opens the door.

"Amaya," he greets. "Come in."

Amaya gulps as she shuffles into the doorway. Yuuki looks unexpectedly different in home clothes - even though it simply constitutes a black shirt and a pair of grey pants. In spite of the fact that he still retains his upright posture in everything he does, Yuuki looks relatively more relaxed now.

"Is anyone besides you home?" Amaya can't help asking to fill the silence. Though it is true that it is rather quiet.

"My parents are away on a trip," Yuuki explains as he leads Amaya to the living room. "And Masashi is visiting a friend today."

Amaya freezes in her tracks. Doesn't that mean that they're entirely alone in the house? Suddenly, Amaya is aware of how inappropriate her visit may be. Is it normal for Yuuki to invite his friends over when his parents are not home? As much as she wants to, it is not like she can ask as much when Yuuki has already seated himself at the table in the living room. Amaya reluctantly follows suit.

 _For some reason... this feels like a date._ Amaya fidgets uncomfortably in her seated position as she opens her textbook. Yet even as she tries to steer her thoughts to its contents, she is overly conscious of every little movement in the room. Yuuki flipping a page of his textbook. The sound of his pen scratching across the surface of the paper. The clock's regular ticking. The silence is almost deafening.

"Amaya?" When Yuuki calls out her name, the sound is abrupt enough for Amaya to flinch. Upon realising how tensed she actually is, her face colours. What's wrong with her? Yuuki is her friend first and foremost. So why can't she interact with him normally now?

"Is something wrong?" The fact that Yuuki is his usual stoic self makes Amaya feel worse. She is being ridiculous and overreacting. The only one hung up on how the premise of their meeting is unexpectedly similar to a date.

"I'm sorry," Amaya mumbles in a defeated tone, her shoulders slumped. "I'm not used to being at a friend's house." That is not exactly a lie. She has only been to Suzune's house once. But Suzune is a girl and her best friend. This is entirely different. Before Yuuki, Amaya has never had a friend of the opposite gender. Much less one that is close enough for her to visit his house.

"I see." Suddenly, Yuuki stands. As he leaves the room, Amaya stares after him in bemusement. Is he angry?

Amaya hugs her knees to herself gloomily. Of course he is angry. She's been increasingly flustered and annoying in his presence. Even when he has been nice enough to help her with her studies. Yuuki's patience is probably at its limit.

When Amaya hears Yuuki's footsteps coming back, she lifts her head up to apologise again. But when she does see him, Amaya can only stare, wide-eyed and puzzled. Yuuki is wearing his school uniform.

"Tetsu-kun... do you need to go back to school later?" There are a multitude of question marks swimming in her mind. With the first and foremost being why Yuuki has changed out of his home clothes.

"No." Yuuki's reply leaves her even more bemused than before.

"But since I'm wearing this now," Yuuki resumes his earlier seat. "It'll be just like seeing me at school. You won't have to feel nervous anymore." His words cause Amaya's eyes to widen in revelation.

 _Ah, so that's it..._ Amaya quietly thinks. Yuuki's clumsy effort to emulate his appearance at school - just so she would feel less anxious about the change in environment - causes all her nerves to fade away in a manner of seconds. Amaya reproaches herself for causing Yuuki so much trouble. Yet at the same time, she feels touched by his effort and sensitivity.

"... Thank you, Tetsu-kun." It is not the first time she has said it. And with Yuuki caring for her like that, Amaya doubts that it will be the last.

* * *

Hours pass, and despite her initial awkwardness, Amaya manages to immerse herself in her textbooks. Her thoughtful spiel is only broken when she spares a brief glance at her watch - only to realise that it is almost dinner time.

"Ah, it's late." Yuuki finally notices the time as well. "Do you need to return home soon?"

Amaya hesitates. Going home now will only mean returning to an empty house. Her parents are workaholics. There's no way they will be home at this time. But she also does not want to inconvenience Yuuki any further.

"If you don't, we can have dinner together. Masashi should be on his way back now. I'll get him to buy something." The decisive manner in which he says those words makes Amaya wonder if he has picked up on her thoughts. Really; when did Yuuki start understanding her more than she did herself? As Amaya nods her assent, she looks away to hide the rosy hue of her cheeks.

Minutes later, Yuuki's phone lights up. Amaya wonders if it's a message from Masashi. But Yuuki frowns a little as he glances at the screen.

"What's wrong?"

"Masashi said that he'll be staying over at his friend's house tonight." Given the tone of Yuuki's voice, Amaya can deduce that it is a rather unexpected turn of events. "It can't be helped. I'll go out to get dinner then." As Yuuki makes to get up from his seat, Amaya shakes her head.

"That's troublesome, Tetsu-kun. I can make dinner instead." It is the least she can do after all of his help. Though it takes a few minutes of insisting for Yuuki to accept the offer. He is only convinced when Amaya tells him that she enjoys cooking. And that she has never had anyone to cook for before him. The last part is embarrassing to admit. But it is true that before the first time she has brought him lunch - a box of soba to apologise for knocking into his chin and troubling him - Amaya has never made food for anyone besides herself before.

"Do you need an apron?" When Yuuki returns from the kitchen with a pale blue apron in his hands, Amaya nods. Their fingers brush when Yuuki hands it to her. Trying to ignore the sudden jolt, Amaya loops the apron over her neck hastily. Though before she can tie a knot to secure it, Yuuki is already doing so. His fingers graze across her back and a familiar heat creeps up her neck.

"T– Thank you for letting me use your kitchen!" She squeaks, stepping away from Yuuki before her face can betray her emotions.

Amaya is sure that her face is still red when she gathers the ingredients and starts cooking. It takes a few minutes for the familiar motions of stirring and chopping to calm her down. Cooking for two is actually rather fun. Amaya feels her spirits lifting as she juggles between the task of making different dishes.

"Do you need any help?" Yuuki eventually wanders into the kitchen to ask her that. Amaya supposes that he feels a little at a loose end now that she is absorbed in cooking. He has finally changed out of his school uniform.

"It's fine. Don't worry and enjoy the meal later, Tetsu-kun. Do you want to try some first?" Amaya offers Yuuki a spoonful of tamgoyaki, fully expecting him to take the utensil from her.

Which is why she finds herself stiffening in surprise when he eats straight from the spoon instead. As Amaya freezes at the sudden proximity, Yuuki chews thoughtfully before commenting. "It's good."

He only notices Amaya's flushed face belatedly. "Is something wrong?" Yuuki leans closer for a better look at her face - completely oblivious to the fact that he is invading her personal space. If her cheeks were a rosy hue before, Amaya is certain that her face is fluorescent by now.

"It's nothing!"

Yuuki still looks doubtful, given how makes no effort to move away from his current position. But before he can comment as much, the door slams open.

"Oi, Yuuki, you home? I wanted to ask–" Isashiki pauses when he sees Yuuki and Amaya together in the kitchen. He blinks, and the moment of silence drags out excruciatingly slowly between the three of them. Yuuki seems to be the only one unperturbed by how suggestive the scene appears to be.

Conversely, Isashiki is mortified. He's used to dropping by Yuuki's house. He even knows which potted plant the key is hidden under. But this is the first time he's seen a girl at his residence. And not just any girl. It's someone he knows. _Amaya_.

 _What's Amaya doing here? I don't think there's anyone home... Is that why she's cooking dinner? They look like husband and wife... He's leaning towards her._ _Were they going to...?!_

"... I'm sorry for interrupting."

Isashiki exits swiftly in a comical mixture of dignity and embarrassment. That is the moment where Amaya loses any form of composure she has hoped to retain.

"ISASHIKI JUN!"

* * *

"God, you guys are really like husband and wife," Isashiki groans. Ten minutes later, after Amaya had pulled the door open and dragged him back (literally) to clear the misunderstanding, Isashiki is left quite disgruntled by the reveal. Though he cannot deny that he is also extremely amused. Amaya looks comfortable in the domestic setting with an apron tied around her waist. And Yuuki seems to have wholly accepted her presence in the house. Should they ever get married, Isashiki doubts that there will be much change in the setting and atmosphere.

"Shut up, Isashiki," Amaya growls, abandoning any use of honorifics in her mortification. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this in school." Isashiki can only gulp when these words are accompanied by a surge of intimidating aura. One that is not unlike what Yuuki looks like when he is about to face a particularly tricky pitcher.

"You're exactly like Tetsu when he's mad..."

"What did you say?!"

"Urk... It's nothing!"

"Jun." Their bantering is cut short when Yuuki addresses his best friend. "What did you come here for?" Isashiki frowns. Yuuki sounds confused, but there is a steely tone in his voice that seems to suggest that he is unhappy. It is not until Yuuki's eyes shift slightly towards Amaya that everything in Isashiki's head falls into place.

 _This is going to be fun..._

"Nothing important. I just want to talk to Inoue for a bit." With that, Isashiki grabs Amaya's wrist and tugs her in the direction of the door. "It won't take long!" Amaya feels a mixture of reluctance and alarm as Isashiki drags her away from Yuuki insistently. The moment they are out of the door, Isashiki drops her hand swiftly and turns to face her. There is an unusually serious expression on his face.

"Tetsu's birthday is on the 9th of October. If you're going to confess, you should do it then."

"Who said anything about–"

"Tetsu's my best friend. But he's also incredibly dense. So you're probably going to have to make the first move–" Somehow, these words sound unusually familiar. "Either way, I wish you two all the best." Isashiki seems to have taken for granted how she feels towards Yuuki. Though he is not exactly wrong.

Amaya hesitates as she stares at the ground. She's far too much of a coward to be upfront about her feelings. While she knows that she'd regret more if she were to keep mum about it now, the prospect of rejection discourages her from doing anything. Surely it is better for their relationship to continue the way it is now? They are already fairly close. If Amaya pretends, she might be able to convince herself that this is enough.

"No matter the results, it'll work out." Isashiki's assurance is as sudden as it is surprising. "But if you don't do anything about it, nothing will change. You aren't a coward, Inoue. So don't think like one. Now go back in quickly. Testu's probably sulking in silence right now."

"Sulking...?" While Amaya cannot comprehend Isashiki's queer choice of words, his advice does make sense. Albeit the fact that he has probably gleaned it from another shojou manga recommended by his sister.

"Thanks, Isashiki-kun."

"Heh. Hey, invite me to your wedding in the futur–"

"Never mind! Shut up and go back to the dorms now!" Amaya heckles. As usual, she grows uncharacteristically agitated when someone teases her about Yuuki. Though when Isashiki waves goodbye and grins, Amaya finds herself smiling back. With his advice and Suzune's encouragement, Amaya thinks that she just might be able to be honest about her feelings to Yuuki.


	16. Chapter 16

"Will you be free this Saturday?" Saturday is 9th October – the date of Yuuki's birthday. But since giving an exact date might make her intentions rather obvious, Amaya settles for asking about the day instead.

"I may be dropping by Seidou's match against Nanamori. After that I'll be spending the day with my family." Ah, of course. It is his birthday after all. "But I'll be free on Friday. Do you want to meet then?"

Amaya hesitates briefly. Meeting him a day earlier would be better than not seeing him at all. Even though half the day will have passed since Friday is a school day. But Amaya is willing to take what she can get. She has the distinct feeling that if she does not tell him now, the opportunity to do so will slip away. The thought inadvertently causes her to ball her hands into fists.

"Y– Yea, if you don't mind..." With that, Amaya swallows hard as she withdraws a pair of brightly coloured tickets from her pocket. They have been unfolded and refolded so many times that the creases are painfully prominent, much to her slight embarrassment. The clearly etched lines are practically screaming her nervousness and anxiety.

"I got a pair of amusement park tickets recently," Amaya explains, trying not to stutter. "If you're free on Friday after school, do you want to go together then?" It takes a few seconds of silence for her to realise that she is actually holding her breath.

Yuuki blinks once. Then he stares at her. All the while, Amaya feels her heart beating at a frenetic pace. What if he says no? Does he not–

"What time do you want to meet?"

"E– Eh?" Amaya pauses and stares up at him. "That means... you're okay with going?"

This time, it is Yuuki's turn to be confused. "I never said I wasn't fine with it. Do you not want to after all?"

"That's not it!" Amaya protests, though her face breaks into a smile. "It's just... Ah, I'm happy Tetsu-kun wants to go." Upon realising what she has said, her cheeks flush a bright and rosy pink. "I mean... What time will you be free to meet?" She hastily changes the subject. Though it still takes a while for her blush to die down as they determine a meeting time. Amaya is slightly disappointed that she will only get to spend half a day with Yuuki, seeing as he still has some matters to tend to after school. But the fact that he has agreed to come; surely that counts for more.

Once the details have been settled, Amaya finds herself in a vague state of jubilation.

Although the moment she turns around and sees Ryousuke smirking at her as he walks past, her smile loses a good deal of its radiance

* * *

Amaya loiters outside the amusement park in mild trepidation. Yuuki has just told her that the meeting had ended a little later than he initially anticipated. But in her excitement, Amaya has already reached the location - a result of having departed from her house half an hour earlier than required.

This move has left her mingling around the entrance of the amusement park. While it would have been undeniably more convenient to meet first and travel together, the idea of bumping into his (or her own) friends while waiting for him outside of school... Amaya pales at that very thought. She would never hear the end of it. Ryouske has been shooting her snide grins for the past few days in school. Although by now, Amaya cannot tell if it is simply her paranoia or something more.

Out of her periphery, Amaya spies someone waving to her. Convinced that it is Yuuki, she heaves a sigh of relief and turns around swiftly to greet him. But the words die in her throat the second she registers the sight of an unfamiliar face.

"You're really cute, girlie, come hang out with us."

They are a group of high schoolers, if their appearances are anything to go by. Though their dyed hair and unkempt uniforms seem to be an attempt to appear older. Amaya can feel herself tensing at the sight of them. But she forces herself to remain calm. There is no point in panicking until she can ascertain that they have malicious intentions.

"I'm sorry, I'm not interested. I came with someone today."

"What's that? You needa speak louder," one of them grabs Amaya's shoulder, much to her rising discomfort.

"Please let go..."

"Or what?" The guy leans closer to her. Amaya cringes at the smell of smoke in his breath. Though she makes a deliberate attempt to keep her cool.

"Huh? Where's your spunk now, girl?" When he starts to tug at her arm more insistently, Amaya snaps.

The next thing she can hear is the sound of a choked grunt as her right foot connects cleanly with the guy's chest.

* * *

Yuuki Tetsuya is used to seeing many things. Masuko swiftly demolishing six servings of rice and still being capable of asking for more; Isashiki reading books with covers that look like they have been designed for female middle-schoolers; Coach Kataoka in the dormitory's bathroom. Being part of a male baseball team has exposed him to a spectrum of questionable scenes (some of which he would not mind forgetting).

But nothing in his life has prepared him for the sight of Inoue Amaya standing over three semi-unconscious guys. Each of them have rather evident bruises on their faces, and one of them is sporting a nose bleed. For a few seconds, Yuuki can only blink - wondering if running all the way from the station to the amusement park entrance had caused him to hallucinate (despite the fact that he is not even close to being physically tired).

"Amaya...?" At the sound of her name, Amaya turns around. Her eyes brighten at the sight of Yuuki.

"Oh, Tetsu-kun, I didn't notice you," she bows apologetically; surprisingly unaffected by the fact that she is literally surrounded by bodies. On the other hand, Yuuki notices her bruised knuckles and frowns. For the past week, Amaya has already been appearing in school with lightly bandaged fingers. But that does not make the newly gained bruises any less evident.

"Why didn't you shout for help? You could have gotten seriously hurt."

"I can't do that," Amaya shakes her head firmly. "It won't be good to drag other people into my problems. Besides, everything is fine now!" Certainly, her appearance is still fairly pristine for someone who has spent her waiting time knocking out three guys much taller than her.

"You little–" Suddenly, one of them gets up his knees. Amaya's body tenses at the sight, but Yuuki moves in front of her before she has the time to react.

"Leave her alone." Yuuki's voice is like ice, and his eyes do not waver even when the bully scowls fiercely at him. Amaya blinks as she gapes at his back. Yuuki has always felt dependable. But this is the first time he has physically protected her. That observation tugs at her heart for some reason.

"Tch." The bully evidently deems her no longer worthy of his attention. Dragging his friends to their feet, he stalks away with one last glare. When they have faded from view, Amaya finally heaves a sigh of relief. Her fingers start to tremble as the earlier rush of adrenaline starts to fade. Despite all she has said, she had truly been afraid upon being approached by them just now.

Regardless of how long she practices (has practiced, she corrects herself a little sadly) karate, Amaya is still wholly inexperienced at physical sparring. She counts herself lucky that they were caught off guard - sufficiently so for her to knock them out.

"Are you all right?" Now that they have left, Yuuki starts examines her hands with a hint of worry. Amaya blinks. Too caught up in her thoughts, she has not noticed the fact that Yuuki has moved so close to her. His fingers are cold. And currently, they are wrapped tightly around her hands.

"Hm? Your face is red. Are you running a fever?"

"N– No," Amaya stammers, trying to fight the redness of her cheeks. "I'm fine! Don't worry about it." For further reassurance, she smiles brightly at Yuuki. Though the latter looks decidedly unconvinced.

"C'mon," he tugs at her fingers gently. "Let's go find you some more bandages." The warmth of his grip enveloping her hands, Amaya smiles to herself despite the throbbing pain in her fingers and palms.

* * *

After that ordeal has finally ended, Amaya and Yuuki enter the amusement park. Most of the guests are already on their way home, given how it is already evening. Amaya feels a little put out by the diminishing crowd and festivity. But on the bright side, that would mean less people and shorter queues.

"How about visiting that attraction?" Yuuki suggests, pointing to something at a distance. Amaya turns around to look, only to be met with the sight of a large and ominous haunted house. She swallows in reservation. She has never been good at handling anything related to the supernatural. Yet not wanting to be deemed a coward, Amaya tries to tamp her fear and nods.

The queue is fairly short, and when their turn comes, Amaya can feel her heart thumping loudly. Yuuki, on the other hand, does not share her fears. Though Amaya cannot tell whether it is due to his curiosity or courage.

While there are a few jump scares here and there, Amaya manages to restrain herself from shrieking. Although every time she comes close to being shocked, her hands - clenched into fists - tighten until they leave red indents on her palm.

The moment Amaya sees the door, she heaves a silent sigh of relief. Her knees feel week. But more importantly, she has managed to survive the haunted house.

However, the moment Amaya's hand grazes the knob - the door flies open violently and a pale face peers out at her.

"Hello." The figure whispers in a raspy voice, its lips peeling into a crooked smile. "I've been waiting for you."

* * *

"Hey, did you hear some sort of scream just now?"

"Yea, it seemed like it came from the haunted house..."

"Eh... let's scrap our plan to go there then..."

* * *

"Are you feeling better?"

Amaya nods, her face flushed furiously. After seeing that ghost out of the blue... she is certain that the entire amusement park has heard her scream. The next thing she had done was to turn and run blindly in a misguided attempt to distance herself from the thing – only to barrel straight into Yuuki himself. They had ended up a tangled heap on the ground. Though Amaya had still been too scared and disoriented to feel embarrassed back then.

Now, upon remembering how closely she has pressed into him... Her face lights up until it is starting to camouflage with her red muffler.

"Here." Abruptly, Yuuki places something warm on her cheek. Amaya squeaks in surprise. Only by tilting her head slightly does she realise that Yuuki is holding onto two steaming taiyakis.

"As an apology. I'm sorry I dragged you into the haunted house. You must have been scared."

Amaya shakes her head. "No... I should be sorry, I'm sorry for all the inconvenience I caused you." Abruptly, she cracks a sudden smile. "Though I'm sure it was amusing to some extent." Her comment is enough to draw a small grin from Yuuki. Contented, and no longer as flustered as she had been, Amaya starts to nibble on her snack as Yuuki settles down next to her. The warm pastry is a welcome change in the chilly weather

"Ah, you have some on your face..." Yuuki murmurs, removing his glove. He reaches his hand towards Amaya as he attempts to rub something off her cheek. But Yuuki's hands are colder than Amaya has anticipated. She flinches slightly in response.

"Tetsu-kun... Your hands are cold..."

Maybe it is her comment that causes Yuuki to pause in his movement. When Amaya tilts her head slightly to face him, his fingers are still cupping her cheek. The captain is staring at her with such intensity that she almost shivers. There is something different about Yuuki's gaze this time.

"Amaya–"

"Ara, what do we have here?"

Amaya's heart stops beating for a few seconds. The dreaded familiarity of the voice makes her flush a bright red as she pulls away from Yuuki's touch.

"Kominato-kun!" She pastes a forced smile on her face. "What are you doing here?" For some reason, the second comment cases Ryousuke's smile to fall just a little. Though it is so brief that Amaya decides it may simply be her imagination.

"No reason in particular," Ryousuke quips. "I'm sorry for interrupting the two of you." Though every single movement of his seems to suggest otherwise.

"I'll leave you two to continue where you left of then." He saunters off with a grin that clearly spells his amusement at the whole scenario. Ryousuke's departure leaves Amaya and Yuuki in a stunned and awkward silence - until the latter stands abruptly.

"I'll go throw this away," he mumbles, his taiyaki wrapper crumpled in his hands. There is something distant about his voice that causes Amaya's heart to sink.

"Okay..." As Amaya watches Yuuki's receding back, her heart starts to thump harder when she recalls the moment they shared before Ryousuke interrupted them.

* * *

As night falls, the crowd has somehow thickened. Maybe it is the fact that there will be a light show at the end of the day. Either way, Amaya feels herself struggling to walk next to Yuuki as she pushes past the crowd. After the meeting with Ryousuke, the captain has been unusually distant. And as much as Amaya tells herself that he is probably thinking about Seidou's match against Nanamori tomorrow - or even the fact that she has not said a word about his birthday - a part of her wonders if his sudden lapse in concentration has something to do with her.

When someone pushes pass her with enough force to cause her to trip, Amaya latches onto the sleeve of Yuuki's shirt without thinking. Perhaps it is done too forcefully, for the latter turns around to look at her questioningly.

"S– Sorry..." Amaya stutters an apology. But as the crowd presses in on them and the sense of suffocation lingers, she does not remove her hand until Yuuki pries it off. Her heart sinks in embarrassment and disappointment.

Amaya lets her hands fall to her sides limply... Until Yuuki grabs one of her wrists. Without saying anything, he laces his fingers with hers'. Taken aback, Amaya does nothing to resist.

"Isn't this better?" His grip is firm but gentle. His hands feel warm. But Amaya is sure that that warmth does not exceed the one her face currently feels. She thinks that by now, she must be redder than even her crimson muffler.

"But... But... Won't other people misunderstand?" Amaya pales at the thought of Ryousuke seeing them. He'll never stop bringing it up.

"I don't mind," Yuuki answers. He's still looking ahead as they walk on with interlinked hands. "Do you?" Only now does Yuuki turn to fully look at her. Despite the crowd of people walking by, Amaya feels like time has somehow stopped. She can't hear anything distinctly. Her senses feel dull. Amaya can only see Yuuki's serious eyes staring straight at her, as if that question - those two words - have a whole other meaning riding on them.

"... No, I don't mind either." Maybe it is her imagination; or even wishful thinking on her part. But Yuuki seems to smile at those words.

They walk without speaking, the grip of Yuuki's hands firm and comforting. This time, Amaya holds on tightly without letting go.

* * *

When they finally head back, it is nearing midnight. Amaya supposes that this is one of the few perks she has over her peers. With parents who are workaholics, she probably has the latest curfew out of all of them. Though she does not find it a fair trade-odd when she takes all the hours and moments of loneliness into account.

As they near Yuuki's house, Amaya's footsteps slow. The day is already ending, and she still has yet to say anything. While the fact that she has not let go of his hand throughout the entire journey home should probably count for something, Amaya is more than aware that she has never directly talked about her feelings with Yuuki. And that, according to Isashiki, Yuuki is dense enough to believe that holding hands is still nothing more than a sign of friendship.

"Tetsu-kun..." They have reached his front gate. Although given Yuuki's personality, it would not have been surprising for him to walk past his house without batting an eyelash, just to send her home.

"Hm? What is it, Amaya?"

Amaya smiles as she withdraws a package from her bag. Standing on her toes, she wraps a dark blue scarf around Yuuki's neck gently.

"It's already past 12 midnight, so Happy Birthday!" Amaya knows that it would have undeniably been more sensible to pass the scarf to Yuuki at the start of their date. But to give it to him at the stroke of midnight as a birthday gift; it is probably the sentimental part of her acting up.

Yuuki's eyes widen as he stares at her in surprise. Perhaps it has slipped his mind entirely. Then he touches the scarf around his neck gently, almost as if he cannot quite determine whether it is real or not.

"Did you knit this yourself? Ah, those bandages on your fingers..."

Amaya nods sheepishly. The task had been a fairly uphill one. Though with the combined effort of magazine tutorials and Suzune's occasional help, she has eventually succeeded in knitting a handmade scarf for Yuuki's birthday.

"Thank you. It's warm." Yuuki smiles, and his face softens. Fueled by a mixture of courage and a vague sense of exhilaration, Amaya breaks the silence between them.

"You're a very important person to me, Tetsu-kun. Helping me, listening to me and caring for me... I only met you in my third year in Seidou. Yet I can't imagine what life would be like without you by my side after you became part of it. That's why... I asked you out today for a reason. I... I like you."

Her heart is beating so loudly that she can't hear anything else. Amaya feels her face flush instinctively. But she forces herself to not look away from Yuuki's face.

"What a coincidence." Suddenly, Yuuki smiles – the largest one Amaya has seen in her entirety of knowing him. He looks gentle; a stark contrast to the stoic mask he has always upheld as the respected captain of Seidou's baseball team. "I like you too."

Their lips meet instinctively. Amaya is still too much in a daze to comprehend much. But the one thing she now knows is that she has never felt happier in her entire life.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Not gonna attempt to explain my late update because I'm lazy and it's the classic schoolwork unconfident about the chapter worried about language story.**

 **Ryousuke's appearance here seems rather redundant and simply introduced to prolong the chapter (that was actually the initial intention hehe) but in his OC story I do plan to have moments of intersection; hence why he was at the tanabata festival too. Either way I hope it makes more sense when I finally have the time to write and publish it after my exams!**

 **I have no idea how to describe the kiss scene and Yuuki's reaction (gosh can you imagine the sparkles HAHA) but hopefully you can use your imaginations and past shojou manga experiences to visualise it (?) Either way hope readers enjoyed and thanks for sticking with the story for so long!**


	17. Chapter 17

"You guys will be graduating soon. It's important to think about your future - which university to go to, what jobs you intend to pursue. So remember to submit your career forms tomorrow—" the teacher's instructions are broken by the bell. Sighing, he leaves the classroom as the students start fervent discussions on their future plans.

"I always wanted to be a hairdresser," Suzume muses as she twirls one of her pigtails around her fingers. "I want to deal with something related to cosmetics in the future."

"Maybe if you become a hairdresser, you can give yourself a more stylish hairstyle than those pigtails you've been wearing for three years." Amaya replies without missing a beat.

"Shut up!" Suzume protests, her face turning pink. Then she notices the figure standing by their classroom door and grins at the chance of revenge.

"Amaya, your husband is here to see you~" Suzume whispers this loudly as Yuuki walks towards them.

"... Shut up." Amaya mutters, her cheeks turning scarlet as Yuuki moves next to her.

As their discussion turns to the universities they are aiming for, Amaya feels apprehensive. While she has been fairly meticulous in her studies (driven by the fear that she will be setting a bad example as a captain if she cannot juggle her duties), there are many students far better than her. To distract herself, she nudges Yuuki lightly, wanting to know where he will be going.

"I'll be going to Meiji University. Coach Kataoka's alma mater." Of course, now that Yuuki has told her, it seems only natural for him to follow in the coach's footsteps. For a brief second, Amaya imagines Yuuki ten years in the future; a strict but passionate baseball coach of Seidou. It is not particularly hard to visualise him returning to the school even as an adult.

"Perfect, you can come back and be our coach and your wife can be the team manager—"

"SUZUME!"

* * *

Sleep is particularly elusive that night. Although the career form is due tomorrow, Amaya is more than aware that her copy (which is currently sitting on her study table) is still blank.

Giving up on any pretense of rest, Amaya rolls over on her bed and reaches for her cell phone. Now that they are a couple, it seemed only normal to exchange Line numbers with Yuuki. Though seeing as they have the luxury of being able to see each other quite often, Amaya has not tried messaging him yet. As she flicks open her phone and scrolls to Yuuki's name, Amaya hesitates.

 _"I want to see you."_ Amaya types out. In a moment of impulse, she presses the option 'send' before she has time to comprehend its implications. What is she doing? This would only inconvenience Yuuki. Besides, it is far too late for them to be able to meet. Sighing, Amaya flips over on her bed so that she can face the window. The starless sky only adds to her current loneliness.

Her phone vibrates suddenly and Amaya nearly drops it in surprise. Is it a reply from Yuuki?

 _'What's wrong? Did something happen?'_

Amaya cracks a small smile. She can hear the concern in the captain's voice just by reading those words.

 _'It's nothing big. I was just filling up the future career form and...'_ Amaya finds herself trailing off. _And I can't see my future. And I feel worthless. And it feels so hard and lonely. And I don't know what to do with my life._

 _"Karate is both a passion and a hobby. But to make a living out of it... I don't know."_ Amaya's brows knot in frustration. The only shred of talent she comes close to possessing is for karate. Yet she is not idealistic enough to convince herself that it a potential career for her. Realistically, Amaya knows that the chances of success should she pursue a sport as a career is daunting at the least and outright impossible at worst.

But does that mean she should pursue a more office-oriented job? Something stable. Something safe. Become a workaholic like her mother. Amaya sighs as she envisions the dreary days spread out in front of her as she approaches adulthood. Her current situation seems bleak, though she feels that she is probably being unnecessarily melodramatic.

Her thoughts are disrupted when her phone vibrates abruptly again, signaling that a reply from Yuuki has arrived.

 _'Come out.'_

Amaya stares at the message motionlessly. Come out? Come out where? It is unusual for Yuuki to be so vague about—

Suddenly, Amaya's phone rings. Startled, her fingers fumble - almost dropping the pink device in her clumsiness - as she scrambles to tap the 'accept' function.

"Hello? Tetsu-kun...?" Her voice is breathy and hoarse from surprise.

"Come out." The voice sounds exactly the same as the one she has heard in her head. But this time, it is real. Dazed, Amaya takes a few hesitant steps to her window. She feels as though she is floating in a dream; although even then, Yuuki's voice is like a firm anchor.

Amaya gazes out into the night. The sky is a sea of black - an inky expanse that seems to be swallowing the silver moon. The streets should be empty at this late a timing. Yet there is someone standing outside her house right now.

Amaya's eyes widen. It is Yuuki.

"Come out," Yuuki repeats softly, looking up at her. Hearing his voice; seeing him in front of his house right now – it feels surreal to be so close to him just when she wanted to see him. Amaya turns and bolts out of her bedroom door.

"Tetsu-kun, what are you doing here? It's late, won't your family worry?" The moment she is at her doorstep, the questions spill out.

"It's fine. They'll understand." Amaya isn't certain of what forms the basis of his confidence. But she is thankful. Thankful that he went through the trouble of coming to meet her physically.

Despite how cold it is, Amaya and Yuuki contend to carrying out their conversation by leaning on the wall outside. Even though it is cold enough for her breath to form puffs of white in the air, Amaya feels an unexplainable warmth in her chest. The worries and frustrations she has tried to deal with in her head pour out as she talks to Yuuki.

"You've given this matter a lot of thought," Yuuki comments, once Amaya has emptied the weight off her mind. "Is that why you were so quiet lately?"

Amaya nods. She is no longer surprised that Yuuki has noticed. But she appreciates it nevertheless.

"It's true that pursuing karate is risky. To be honest, I'm not sure about taking on baseball in university either. I had the encouragement of many people like Coach Kataoka. But actually setting out to play baseball in university is different. Sometimes I wonder, what if I can't get on the first string? What if I don't make it?" Yuuki's voice is soft, and there is a vulnerability to it that Amaya has never heard. She has always assumed that Yuuki's path was carved out for him. Go to University. Play baseball. Come back and be a coach. She has never entertained the idea that Yuuki will fail, or the idea that Yuuki himself thinks that he may fail.

"But baseball is something that I want to do. If I'm not good enough, I'll train harder. If I'm still not good enough then..." Yuuki hesitates. Both he and Amaya know that as optimistic as they can be, hard work can only bring an athlete so far. In face of boundlessly talented competitors, raw effort may never be enough. However cruel it may seem. "Then I'll find another way. No matter what happens, if I don't at least try, I know I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

"Life is short. So work hard on the things you enjoy. And if that doesn't work out, then find another path. No matter what, it won't be the end." Once he has finished what he wants to say, Yuuki turns to smile at Amaya. "No matter what, you'll always have me."

Amaya flushes as she blows into her hands. It is still cold. But this time, the warmth has spread across her whole body. All thanks to Yuuki.

"Tetsu-kun..."

"Yes?"

"Do you... do you want to come in?"

* * *

"SHE WHAT?" Isashiki screeches. He knows that they've been dating for some time now. But... this progress is still... Is that why Yuuki looks like he hasn't slept enough?

Yuuki blinks at him. "She invited me in." He repeats slowly. Isashiki cannot wrap his head around how calm he is being right now.

"And then?" He prompts, torn between curiosity and mild embarrassment.

"She didn't want me to sleep on the couch, and her bed was big enough– Jun, what's wrong? Why are you breathing so hard?"

"I gotta prepare my heart for this," Isashiki mumbles with a hand clutching at the position where his heart is. "Then...?" He croaks.

"Then we fell asleep."

Isashiki stares.

"Her blanket smells of lavender." Yuuki volunteers, as if he is attributing the reason for Isashiki's dumbfounded silence to insufficient details.

"... Is that all you did?" Isashiki whispers in a dumbfounded manner.

"No," Yuuki shakes his head. "We played shogi for a while too."

* * *

As throngs of people laugh and chat as they stroll across the courtyard leisurely, Amaya looks at the school building wistfully. The three years in this school weren't easy. But in light of her graduation today, it feels as though it has passed in a flash.

"Feeling sentimental?" Suzune teases as she lays a hand on Amaya's shoulder with more force than necessary. "Me too." They are standing outside their old dojo now, and Amaya wonders when her heart will stop feeling empty when she looks in and see its familiar interior.

"Amaya-senpai?" When Amaya turns around, she comes face to face with Ayano. Her junior has grown significantly, both in terms of strength confidence. Amaya knows she still has a long way to go, but she has faith. She can see it in the determined light in Ayano's eyes.

"Come see us next year. I can't say we'll definitely win... But whatever happens, we won't disappoint you." Ayano iterates, her cheeks flushing slightly. When Amaya hears this, she cannot help but recall her last competition. A part of her is still sad about the disappointing outcome after her years of hard work. Amaya can feel her heart growing heavy (just as it did when she thinks about it from time to time). She wonders if a part of her will never be over it. But she has accepted it and learnt to move on. It is a precious and important memory after all.

"I look forward to it then, Captain Ayano." Even with effort, earnest vows and determination, there is no way to guarantee that Seidou will win the karate championship next year. But Amaya knows they will never stop trying, and she is thankful that Ayano is undeterred even though she is fully aware.

As Ayano departs politely and Suzume is dragged off for pictures by a classmate, Amaya walks around the school one last time. When she reaches the baseball court, Yuuki is there, gazing at it quietly.

"Tetsu-kun!" Amaya calls out. She can tell that Yuuki is reminiscing about the memories he made on the court. The endless hours of hard work. Being promoted to the second-string. The emotions after each match. Becoming captain. Losing at Koushien.

"Are you still thinking about Koushien?"

Yuuki nods. "To say that I'm no longer disappointed about the outcome of the match would be lying. But I have no regrets being part of Seidou's baseball team. I have learnt a lot from it and met many important people. People like Jun, Coach Kataoka, Ryousuke, Tanba..." His eyes darken a little as he lists out his teammate. Maybe the realisation that they will never be on the same team again has fully sunk in. While they can meet in the future to play, it will never be the same.

Amaya knows, because even as she posed in front of the dojo with the rest of the graduated karate members just now, she knows that things will never be the same. All of them may grow apart soon, now that the only two things (Karate and Seidou) they have directly in common with one another is gone. Years from now, they may not even have anything to do with karate anymore. Just as how not all members of Seidou's baseball team may end up playing baseball in the future.

Perhaps Yuuki notices the downcast expression on her face – gently, he places his hand on her head and ruffles her hair.

"You should hold your head up high," Yuuki reminds her. "You've left behind a great legacy."

Amaya grins. No matter what her future holds for her, she is certain that with Yuuki in it, everything will be all right.

* * *

 **Was that end a little anti-climatic? Ahh, I'm so sorry it dragged on for so long. Honestly, I have no idea how to end this smoothly so here's my best effort.**

 **I wanted to talk briefly about futures because realistically speaking, just because you're passionate about something and pour all your effort into it doesn't necessarily mean you'll succeed. And sometimes, it may be too big a risk for you to take when it concerns your future. But honestly, I don't think that if you choose a path and it doesn't work out, it means your life is over. Though, of course, for Daiya no A that is geared on baseball, having a character like Yuuki fail to make it in baseball and take on a job totally unrelated like a teacher in the future is heartbreaking and highly unlikely (given how it's a sports anime, not slice of life). But it does happen in real life. And while it sucks, honestly, that's okay. Things will work out.**

 **Also, since I lost my last and only taekwondo match this year, I fully comprehended how time can heal all wounds, but there are some disappointments you'll never be over. And that's okay too.**

 **Since I've been thinking a lot about my future lately, I thought it may be worth slipping in.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me for so long, even though this has dragged on forever :')**


End file.
